You Belong To Me
by mphs95
Summary: Part 2 of my Quartermaine Series. Takes place immediately after "The Long Road Home". The GHies are adjusting to life in Port Charles after the events of St. Petersburg...but someone's past trauma threatens the peace and tranquility of the Q's and their loved ones. Can the Qs come together to guide their loved ones through this crisis? Features Nem, LnL2, and JaSam.
1. Prologue - Life After St Petersburg

**_Hello fellow GH fans..._**

**_This series follows my previous Q entry "The Long Road Home" and events are based from the previous story and GH history. If you haven't read it and get confused with a few things, read that one first. I hope you enjoy this also. I wrote my series in 2007 - 2009. Since GH has seen fit to bring back the greatest family around, I think people will fall in love with the Qs again as much as I have. _**

**_Thank you for the reviews for the last 3 stories I posted. It's nice to know people like my stuff and want more. Reviews are very much appreciated...thanks...now onto the story!_**

It is now August 31. Port Charles has finally settled down after the events of the recent two weeks. The city was shocked by the return from the dead of Dr. Alan Quartermaine, his son AJ, and Dr. Rick Webber. Everyone, particularly members of the Spencer and Quartermaine clans, breathed a sigh of relief by the deaths of Helena Cassadine and James Craig a.k.a. Pierce Dorman.

Anna, Robert, and Sean did not resign from the WSB. When they handed in their resignations, they were greeted initially with refusals of acceptation, then with counteroffers. Seeing a golden opportunity, the three agreed to stay if permanently stationed in Port Charles and only as semi-active. The three then proceeded to open a private detective agency in Port Charles and named it _Ex-Spooks_. Sean, his wife Tiffany, and their children also relocated with him back to Port Charles. Tiffany, who had sold her station WLPC, bought it back and became managing news editor, preferring to be stay behind the scenes with the occasional on-air newscast in order to manage her schedule around her children.

After the events in St. Petersburg, Luke realized that Tracy meant more to him than he initially thought but he could not commit to her until he closed another chapter to his life. He visited Laura in the hospital to gain closure and move forward. Later, after getting the blessings of his children and Nikolas, Tracy and Luke renewed their vows August 23 in the Quartermaine living room with only immediate family and friends in attendance. They honeymooned on the Haunted Star with plans to return September 1.

Nikolas and Emily were in pre-wedded bliss, vowing to never be apart again. They were caught up in the excitement of planning their second wedding Sept. 15 in Lila's rose garden. They were also moving into the gatehouse with Spencer. The events of St. Petersburg convinced them that Wyndemere needed to be sold and they needed a new home for their new beginning. They were also in the process of Emily legally adopting Spencer.

Lucky and Elizabeth were also changed by their experience in Russia, convinced they should try to save their marriage. Lucky moved back home with his wife, but was sleeping in the guest room. However, they were currently attending marriage counseling with Lainey.

AJ moved back into the Quartermaine mansion and started working as a substance abuse counselor at the GH inpatient rehab clinic. His ordeal with the Cassadines made him realize that he had nothing to prove to anyone but himself. He also realized that he needed to break away from ELQ, work in a profession that would let his alcoholism have positive meaning, and give him a chance at a normal life. He also reconnected with the recently returned Keesha Ward, now a detective with the PCPD.

Rick Webber contacted the New York State Board to inform them he was alive and able to practice medicine again. He regained his privileges at GH, working under Monica. Rick was devoted to Laura, making trips whenever possible to Shadybrook to visit her. He also kept himself busy with his patients and volunteer work at the clinic where Alan and Tony worked at one time.

Rick's experiences with the Cassadines changed him. He was living with Lucky and Elizabeth, but rarely there. He could almost always be found in areas of noise and activity, even to the point of working on charts in a corner area of the ER. Quiet areas reminded him of him of his experiences with Helena. It also led him to the decision to live life to the fullest. Rick went to Lesley, still harboring deep feelings for her, but she turned him down, deciding to remain near Laura, back to practicing medicine at the medical wing of Shadybrook. After this, he realized that he also still harbored strong feelings for Monica, something she had no idea about.

Jason was becoming closer to Alan and Monica. Alan and Jason were not friends, but were coming to a better understanding. Alan realized that to have Jason in his life, he needed to accept his son, warts and all. Sam, in turn helped Jason to accept the second chance he was given regarding his father. Michael was also a frequent visitor to the Quartermaine mansion.

Alan and Monica were happier than ever. Alan became Chief of Staff again with Monica's blessing, who returned to her first love of surgery and reclaimed her title of Chief of Cardiology. Their daughter was remarrying the love of her life and living closer to them. They were gaining another grandchild in Spencer, something they were looking forward to.

Alan and Monica sequestered themselves in Monica's penthouse for the first 3 days of their return to Port Charles, partly for Alan's recovery and partly for privacy and peace from the noise of the Quartermaines. Later, they ceremoniously moved Monica back into the Q mansion, but kept Monica's penthouse for when they wanted to be alone and away from the family. They were blissfully in love and acting like newlyweds. There was only one problem...


	2. Chapter 1 - Alan's Competition

"PERSEPHONE!" Alan whispered loudly, annoyed at the occupant of what was his space next to his sleeping wife in bed before he got up to get a drink of water.

He walked towards his side of the bed and picked up Monica's negligee, which was lying on the floor. Alan smiled while remembering throwing it while they were in the throes of passion a few hours earlier. Still holding the negligee, he squatted down until he was eye level with the orange tabby, currently snuggled up next to Monica's abdomen and stretched out to take up most of Alan's side of the bed.

"Persephone, I was married to her first. You are not the center of her world. I overrule y-. What the hell am I doing having a conversation with a cat?" Alan moved the cat to the end of the bed, getting an evil stare in return. "Oh, quit it. I'm not scared of a cat" Unbeknownst to Alan, Monica woke up. Not moving her head, she watched Alan and Persephone and bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Listen to me, feline. I will not be put out of my bed by some cat with a superiority complex. I am much bigger than you. I am the master of this bed -" Monica could not hold her laughter in anymore and burst out laughing.

Alan jerked his head towards his wife. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by this time, so he could see Monica laughing at him. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

Monica retorted while stifling a laugh. "Watching you having a battle of wills with a cat!"

"This is not funny, Monica" Alan answered with a scowl.

"Yes, my love, it is. Why are you having a conversation with my cat in the middle of the night? Are you trying to be as nutty as your sister?"

"I'm not having a conversation with the cat. Just because she thinks she's the master of this bed."

Monica held her laughter. "Oh my darling. You shouldn't be threatened by the cat. You'll always be the master of this bed." She said before she started laughing again.

Alan continued to look at her with a mock scowl. Seeing her smile and hearing her hearty laugh warmed his heart. At the same moment, knowing she was completely nude under the bed sheet stirred him up again. Monica was still as sexy and exciting at 57 as she was the day he met her over 30 years ago.

"So you think this is funny, do you? I'll show you funny"

Before Monica could move, Alan tackled her and began to tickle her. As she began to laugh even harder, he began to nibble on her neck as his hands began to roam under the sheets and explore Monica's curves. Persephone was forgotten as the Drs. Quartermaine began to ravish each other once again. _

**GENERAL HOSPITAL, CARDIAC WING **

Rick Webber was initialing a patient's chart at the nurses' station and dated it. He gave the chart to the duty nurse. Wanting to escape the sympathetic looks, he reluctantly went to the doctor's lounge where he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. He was determined to enjoy the peace and quiet of the middle of the night.

Being back at GH brought back so many memories. His family, friends, Lesley, and Monica. He had feelings for Lesley, but she made it perfectly clear that her life was with Laura and her job at Shadybrook. Rick was happy that Lesley was able to get back to some sense of normalcy in her life and wished her nothing but the best.

Monica was another story. They had a very brief affair when he came back a few years ago, right before his "death". He knew at the time she was having problems with Alan, this time involving his "daughter" Skye.

Suddenly, the quiet began to get to him, so he got up and walked back into the hallway. He began to remember his past again. His past before his life was snatched away by the Cassadines. How he longed for a semblance of his former life. He continued to ponder as he walked the halls of the cardiac wing. His mind flashed back to St. Petersburg.

When he saw the depth of love between Alan and Monica when they all returned to Port Charles, it was like a punch in the gut. He realized how much he missed out on by marrying Ginny and letting Monica get away. Laura was gone. Lesley was gone. Mikey had his own life, as did Blackie. Jeff was working with his wife in Sarajevo. Elizabeth had her own issues with Lucky to work out. Slowly, he and his niece were getting closer while he was living with them in Luke and Laura's old house.

Monica was always a staple in his life. He had never cheated on her, unlike Alan. He didn't get jealous over a whim. She needed to be pampered and taken care of for once. He wanted her back, and he was determined to have her.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Calm Before the Storm

**GATEHOUSE, Early evening Aug 31**

Nikolas and Emily were bringing in the last of their boxes. They sat the boxes down on the couch. The gatehouse was filled with new furniture, courtesy of Emily and Monica's shopping trip to the city three days earlier with the old furniture was donated to charity.

Nikolas and Emily flopped down to the couch. "Ahhhhhhhh" each said at the same time in a sigh of relief. They turned to each other and smiled.

"We're done" Nikolas said with relief. "So, here we are"

"Our new house" Emily smiled, then turned serious. "Are you sure you're okay with moving out of Wyndemere and moving into the gatehouse? It's smaller than your house"

Nikolas took his hand to her face and caressed it gingerly. "I don't mind in the least. After what happened with you, I need to leave that part of my life behind. Yes, I'm a Cassadine. Spencer will know his heritage. But there are too many memories there. Too many dark times. I want us to move forward, Emily."

Emily took his hand in hers. "I get that, Nikolas. I do, but is that the only reason?"

"No. I know you want to be closer to your parents. I do, too. Let's face it, Emily. My mother...the chances of her coming out of her catatonia are slim to none. The month Lulu, Lucky, and I got with her I'll always be grateful for, but I know as a traditional grandmother to Spencer, she's gone. My father is dead. Rick and I barely know each other. Mike comes by occasionally, but your parents are stable. Yes, they fight all the time. Your parents, and their marriage, are unusual, to say the least. But they're the closest thing to grandparents Spencer has. I want our son, and our future children, to have a chance at a normal life. The Quartermaines are…..unusual, but they love each other and I know Spencer will have love from them."

Emily hugged Nikolas, and then released him. "Thank you. Ever since I lost my dad, I'm just afraid. I'm so glad he's home. I know Mom missed him. Her eyes have a light now that was missing when he was gone. You should see them, Nikolas. They are acting like teenagers. Yesterday, I walked in on them making out on the couch in the den"

Nikolas started laughing. "A child's worst nightmare"

Emily was also laughing. "Yes, I admit, it was a little bit...eeeehhhhh. But at the same time, it's nice that my parents still feel that way about each other. I hope we're that way when we're married for 30 years"

Nikolas looked at her with love in his eyes. "Definitely" Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Nikolas got up and answered it. Alan and Monica greeted them while holding hands.

"Hi, Nikolas" Alan said with a grin on his face. "May we come in?"

Nikolas indicated with his hand. "Of course"

The fact that Alan and Monica had 100 watt grins on their faces as they walked in did not go unnoticed by Emily or Nikolas. Monica let go of Alan's hand to hug her daughter, who was standing up. "Well, can we help you with anything?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. We have Spencer's nursery mostly unpacked. Dad, thanks for the week off of work so we can work on this"

"No problem, but you're expected back Sunday for Labor Day weekend, Doctor"

Everyone laughed at Alan's mock sternness as Alan and Monica sat down on the couch. "Where's Spencer?" Alan asked, looking forward to the day he would become his grandson. He was hesitant at first because Spencer was also Sonny's nephew, but the more he was around the little boy, the more he was in love.

"With Liz and Lucky. They took him, Cameron, and Andi to the pier to watch the freighters come in. We're going to pick him up from their house in a little while"

Alan and Monica saw the tired looks on Emily and Nikolas's faces. They looked to each other and smiled, each thinking the same thing. "How about we take him for the night?" Monica suggested "It's been a while since we got a baby to take care of"

Nikolas and Emily began to protest, but Monica put her hand up. "Luke and Tracy are not expected back until tomorrow afternoon. Edward went into the city for a meeting and is staying overnight. Dillon is out somewhere with Georgie and AJ is working an overnight shift in the rehab clinic. It will be just us and Spencer, so there will be peace in the house. You two need a night to yourselves. You look like you're going to drop at any moment."

Emily and Nikolas tried not to look too relieved, but appreciative of the gesture. "Mom, are you sure?" Emily asked

"Yes. It's a done deal. Alan, let's get our grandson"

Alan turned to his wife. "Yes, let's do that"

Alan and Monica got up to leave and Emily walked them to the door. Alan turned to his daughter. "We'll drop him off in the morning on our way to work" After saying their goodbyes, Alan and Monica hugged Emily and walked out of the gatehouse.

Emily smiled as she closed the door. "That was nice of Mom and Dad to take Spencer, wasn't it, Nikolas?" When she didn't hear anything, she repeated herself. "Nikolas?"

Emily turned to see Nikolas, who was fast asleep on the couch. She laughed, then snuggled up next to him and went to sleep.

_**I know this chapter was short but I think the next one will make up for it! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Alan and Monica walked into GH with Monica holding Spencer. Monica grabbed him as all three got off the elevator in front of Alan's office.

"Alan, do you mind that Spencer is with us tonight? I know we had plans for a romantic evening, but when I saw Emily and Nikolas -"

Alan turned to his wife and kissed her. "Darling, its fine. I was thinking the same thing. I would have felt guilty about having a romantic evening with you if we left those kids as tired as they were to take care of a child" Alan smiled that sexy grin Monica loved so much. "Besides, we had one hell of a night last night...except for that damn cat!"

Monica chuckled. "Alan, I think it's sweet that you're jealous of Persephone, but don't worry, you're the only one who has my body and my soul"

"I'm not jealous of that cat! She needs to learn some manners" As Monica began to laugh, Alan attempted to stare down his wife. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Monica caressed his cheek with her free hand. "No, my darling. I'm laughing with you. Now, go get what you needed from your office, and I'm going to check my messages in my office. Shall we meet there?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her and walked inside.

Monica turned to Spencer. "Wanna see where Grandma works? Come on, little man" She said as she walked them to her office. _

**MONICA'S OFFICE - 10 minutes later**

Spencer was playing on the floor while Monica was checking her voicemail. A knock on the door called Monica's attention. "Come in"

Rick Webber walked in the door with a chart. "Monica, I heard you were here. I wanted to catch you before you go home tonight. Have a few minutes for a consult?"

"Sure" Monica said before she got up and walked over to her couch, indicating Rick to follow her. On her way to the couch, she picked up Spencer. "Hope you don't mind another opinion"

As Monica carried Spencer to the couch and Rick joined her, Alan came to the office. He opened the door but stopped when he heard Rick say "Monica, you have the most amazing laugh" His hands formed into fists, but he kept his temper in check.

Monica was taken aback. "W-well, thank you, Rick. But you've already told me that. I believe it was to get me to have coffee with you after anatomy class many years ago."

"Yes, I admit. It's true. I noticed a pretty girl. A pretty girl who challenged the professor when he took a patronizing tone to another female student when she asked a question in class and then laughed when he said women couldn't cut it as doctors. Right before you called him a closed minded pompous windbag."

"Dr. Harding was a chauvinist pig."

"Yes, he was and I was unfortunate enough to be his teaching assistant. I knew when I heard you tell him off you were someone I wanted to get to know very much." Rick said as he began to play with Monica's hair.

Monica got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Uh, Rick"

Alan saw Rick's intimate motion with Monica and fought with himself to keep himself in check. He swallowed his rage and walked in. "Monica, are you ready to go home?"

Monica saw the storm in Alan's eyes and acted to control them. "Yes. Did you find what you needed?" She said as she got off the couch and walked up to Alan holding Spencer.

Alan held up his file. "Yes. Let's get Spencer home, shall we? It's getting late" He turned to Rick. "Is there anything else you need, Rick?" He said bitingly as he put his arm around Monica.

Rick saw Alan's reaction and fought to keep a smile from his face. Alan's jealousy was the key to winning over Monica. "No, I'm all set. Monica, we can go over this tomorrow" He stood up and walked out of the office.

Monica turned to Alan. "I saw the way you were looking at Rick, Alan James Quartermaine. Get those thoughts out of your head, right now"

"What thoughts?"

"Cut the crap, Alan. I can tell by the look in your eyes that your jealousy is in full swing"

Alan looked indignant and irritated. "I am not jealous, Monica. Your ego is inflated. Now, come on. Spencer needs to get to bed" Alan turned to walk out.

Monica had a small smile on her face. "Well, wait for me. You're our ride home, Doctor"

Alan stopped, turned, and hid a smile on his face. The three walked out the door. Alan took Spencer while Monica locked her office, and then they left. When they turned the corner, Rick walked out from behind another corner.

"Monica, you deserve more than a hotheaded attempted murderer. I am going to see to that" Rick said as he walked away _

Twenty minutes later, Alan and Monica arrived at home with Spencer in tow. Alan was a little distant as he locked the door. Monica was holding Spencer, who was soundly asleep in her arms. "I'm going to take this little guy upstairs" she whispered. "Are you coming up?

"Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes"

Monica sensed his distance. "Alan? Are you all right?"

Alan turned to Monica. "Yes, Monica. I'll be up in a few minutes"

Monica looked at him skeptically, but knew that Spencer needed to come first at the moment. "All right, I'll see you in a bit"

Monica turned around and quietly walked upstairs with Spencer. Alan watched them walk up the stairs. When Monica and Spencer disappeared from view, he walked into the living room and headed for the decanter of scotch. He poured two fingers into a glass and almost downed it, but thought better and put it down. His knuckles became white as he held the glass for dear life. His eyes grew dark with hate before he closed them, inhaled, and exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Rick Webber, I don't know what you're up to, but Monica is my wife. If you try to take her away from me, you'll be sorry" He set the glass down, walked into the foyer and continued up the stairs to his and Monica's bedroom.

In the nursery, Monica was putting Spencer in his crib, careful not to wake him up. She lingered a moment to gaze at him as he peacefully slept.

"God, I remember when your Uncle AJ was this young. It's so nice to a baby around here again, even if it's only once in a while" Monica tenderly caressed Spencer's head with a grandmother's touch and continued to voice her thoughts.

"This house may get chaotic my little one, but it is full of love, albeit dysfunctional. There is peace at the moment and we need to enjoy every moment of it we have until the next explosion, which will probably be when your Aunt Tracy comes home tomorrow from her honeymoon. Even though this house may be in constant conflict, the Quartermaines will always love you"

Just then, Monica thought back to when she was in her office with Rick and when Alan came in. She had no romantic interest in Rick Webber anymore, only memories. Her heart was completely taken by Alan Quartermaine and always would be. Rick's recent behavior sometimes unsettled her, though. Ever since they came back from Russia, Rick sometimes looked at her in a certain way. Like a man who wanted someone as their lover. She then shook her thoughts off as paranoia.

"I've got nothing to worry about, and neither does your grandfather" Monica said before she turned and walked towards the doorway. "I just hope he realizes that." She shut out the light and walked out of the nursery.

**ALAN & MONICA'S BEDROOM**

Monica entered the bedroom. Alan was in bed reading a medical journal, but looked up when she came into the room. Persephone was sleeping at the end of the bed on Monica's side. "Is Spencer asleep?" he asked

Monica walked into her closet. "Yes he is. Our grandson is so adorable when he sleeps" A few moments later, she stepped out of her closet wearing a bathrobe and holding a bundle of green silk. "Looking at him and watching him sleep reminded me so much of when AJ was his age. Michael, too. I miss having a child around here"

Alan began to thaw a bit, but still remained distant as he looked at Monica. "I do too sometimes"

Monica saw the jealousy and rage brewing in Alan's eyes. "Alan, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. When I come out, we're going to talk about this foul mood of yours, whether you like it or not"

Dark brown eyes full of fire met determined green ones right before Monica walked into the bathroom. Alan slammed the medical journal down on his lap in a huff and sat in bed with his arms crossed. He saw Persephone staring at him from the end of the bed.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Alan yelled

Monica emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later in a negligee and matching robe in a shade of green that matched Monica's eyes. Her appearance did not go unnoticed by Alan, who reluctantly took his attention back to the medical journal when Monica faced him as she walked to the bed and climbed in. She sat up with arms crossed and stared at him.

After a few moments, Alan turned to his wife and noticed her stern posture. "What!?"

"What is your problem? Why are you so upset?"

Alan inwardly was furious for being figured out so quickly, but wasn't ready to call defeat just yet. "I'm not upset. It's been a long day..."

Monica was near her breaking point. "Horse puckey!" She suddenly had an epiphany. "This is about Rick, isn't it? You're not settling right with what you walked in on earlier, are you?"

Alan tossed the medical journal across the room, disturbing Persephone from her nap. "No I'm not. I don't appreciate my wife letting her former lover flirt with her, have her flirt right back, and have carte blanche to intimately touch her, especially in the presence of my grandson. What else is going on, Monica that I don't know about?"

Monica exhaled slowly to calm herself. "I was not flirting with Rick. We were discussing old times in med school. Yes, he got a little personal when he began to play with my hair. I did get uncomfortable and was about to say something when you burst in the room like a jealous lover, which is what you are acting like right now. Alan! For God's sake, I am married to you. I have put up with you for over 30 years. I risked my life to go halfway around the world to rescue our daughter, and YOU! I do not want Rick Webber. I want you, even when you being a complete jackass!"

Alan's temper exploded. "That's crap, Monica. Rick Webber was flirting with you and you were enjoying every minute of it."

"Ugh! That's it!" Monica got out of bed and started to storm away.

"Where are you going, Monica?"

Monica turned to her husband. "I am not going to be accused of having an affair because someone from my past complimented me and rubbed you the wrong way. If you can't see fit to listen to me, then this conversation is over. I'm going to sleep in the guest room"

She turned and began to walk away from the bed, but stopped. After a moment, she walked to the end of the bed on Alan's side. Slowly, she opened her robe, letting it fall to her shoulders as she grabbed one canopy post with her left hand and posed with her right leg on the bed with her hand on her hip, showing as much skin and lingerie as possible. Her negligee gave Monica's cleavage considerable justice and reached mid thigh, giving Alan an excellent view of her legs and leaving little to the imagination. Alan stared in fascination at his wife, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"I bought this when Emily and I went to the city shopping for her new furniture a few days ago. I thought tonight would be the perfect night to wear it for you. No one would be home. We didn't have to be at the hospital until late morning tomorrow, so we could have all night to explore the possibilities of this negligee. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. I want you to see me, Alan Quartermaine. See this when you're sleeping alone tonight with your jealous rage, you pompous ass!" Monica said as she flung her robe back on and walked out of the room in a huff, followed by Persephone.

Alan sat for a moment stunned, then when he came back to reality threw his pillow at the door in a rage. He shut off the light and angrily moved to lie down on the pillow. "Stubborn woman...pigheaded woman" Alan muttered in an angry huff.

Monica walked into the guest room across the hall. She shut the door most of the way, but left it open a crack in case Spencer cried. She pulled off her robe, ripped open the covers and climbed in. "Pompous jackass...arrogant jackass"


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunions & Nightmares

Alan was lying in bed, unable to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Monica said before she left him. "I am such an ass" Alan said to himself. Then he remembered Monica showing him her negligee and how incredibly sexy she looked in it. "I am such an incredibly stupid ass"

Monica was in a similar position on the guest bed, also unable to sleep. She wanted to give Rick the benefit of the doubt, but Alan's words also kept coming back into focus. She had no feelings for Rick, but knew what Alan's jealousy was capable of. Then she reached further into her emotions, pulling out her biggest fear...losing Alan again.

"I shouldn't have blown Alan's feelings off like that. But no, I had to get my back up and ruin the possibility of a romantic evening. Spencer was sleeping. No one was home...it was perfect. Then I had to blow it" Monica said as a tear fell down her face.

Thirty minutes later, Alan continued to lie in bed. The more he thought of Monica, the more he began to feel his desire for her increase to the point of painfulness. He knew he had two choices, either sit in bed all night, frustrated and alone, or go to her, hope that she accepted his apology, and let him express his desire for her. He was dying to get that negligee off and feel her satiny skin under his lips. Exhaling slowly, Alan got out of bed, grabbed his robe, put it on and walked out the door of their bedroom.

First, he walked into Spencer's room. Seeing he was sleeping contently, Alan smiled. It was so ironic that Sonny Corinthos adopted his biological grandson, and here he was, about to become the grandfather of Sonny's nephew when Emily's adoption of Spencer became official next Friday. The fact that he was adopted, or the fact that he was Sonny's relation took a back seat to the fact that his daughter was going to be become a mother, making him a grandfather.

Alan laughed to himself softly. He and Monica were grandparents! Who would have thought they would have made it this far? That point brought him back to reality as his remembrance of Monica's beauty in the negligee began to affect him again. He crept softly out of the nursery and headed towards the guest room. He softly opened it and felt his breath completely taken away.

Monica was sleeping on the bed on her right side. As Alan got closer, he could see her tear stained face through the moonlight in the window. He realized that he loved her more at that moment than ever before. He also felt bad because he knew those tears were for him. He felt his desire for her increase, but knew what he had to do first before he could express what he felt for her.

Alan slipped off his robe and quietly crawled into the bed on the other side and slid under the covers. He slid his hand across her upper arm. "Monica?"

Monica slowly came out of her fitful sleep. She turned to Alan and turned back to her side, but remained awake. "I'm not in the mood, Alan"

"Monica, please. I want to apologize"

When Monica didn't respond, Alan spooned her and placed his head over her shoulder. He held her in place when she began to get out of his embrace. "Monica, I'm sorry for being a jealous ass. I can't help it. When others see my good luck, I just get scared. You're the other half of me. Without you, I'm lost. Forgive me. Pretty please?"

A small smile formed on Monica's face. "Damn it, why can't I stay mad at you?" Monica turned around so she was facing Alan, still in his arms. "I see these adorable puppy dog brown eyes and I melt" She said as Alan chuckled. Monica caressed his cheek tenderly. "I should have kicked you out of the bedroom, but I was too mad. Alan, Rick has nothing on you. You're the love of my life and I love you with every fiber of my being"

Alan caressed Monica's cheek with the back of his hand. "I know you do. It's just when I saw Rick playing with your hair -"

"Alan, I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. Frankly, I'm glad you came in when you did. You ended a very awkward situation. I've been giving Rick the benefit of the doubt because of everything that happened to him over the last five years, but lately he's gotten a little too close for comfort"

Alan look of love became concern. "Monica, has Rick done something to scare you? If he has, I'll change his schedule at work and have Security keep an eye on him at the hospital"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Alan, don't worry about me, okay? I'll keep my distance from Rick except for professional reasons. I think Rick's just, well, trying to find normal again, but if he gets out of line, I'll take care of it. I am his superior after all. Don't start anything. I mean it, Alan"

Alan grimaced, but knew when to pick his battles. "Fine, but if I find out he makes another move on you, he'll live to regret it."

"Just don't try to drop a roof on his head again, okay? I just got you back. I don't want to have to go visit you in Pentonville"

Alan laughed with Monica, his fears pushed aside. "Okay, Darling. Now, no more talk about Rick." He pulled her close and kissed her. "No more talk about our children" Alan kissed Monica again, this time more passionately as her arms went around his neck. "And definitely no more talk about grandchildren tonight."

He kissed her once again as he pulled Monica closer to him, letting her feel his desire. "Now, I must say, you look beautiful in this negligee, but you will be even more beautiful when it's off" Alan began to kiss Monica's neck while removing the straps to her gown.

Afterwards, Alan and Monica lay in a tangle of arms and legs covered by a bed sheet. The comforter was thrown to the floor. Monica's nightgown was lying in a tossed heap on a dresser, while Alan's pajamas were scattered throughout the room. Alan bent his head down as Monica lifted hers to kiss his wife again.

"Yes, you definitely look more beautiful when it's off" Alan said, making Monica laugh. He deepened the kiss, and the Quartermaines began their escapade again, all thoughts of Rick forgotten.

** GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Rick was asleep in the resident sleep room. A hand brushed his face, bringing a smile to his. "Monica..."

_"No, Dr. Webber, even better"_

Rick opened his eyes and sat stunned in horror as Helena continued to caress his face, flanked by Alan. "_Your worst nightmare" She_ responded

Rick screamed in horror, unable to move a muscle.

"AAAAHHHH" Rick screamed as he woke with a start in a cold sweat. He looked around, checking his surroundings. He was back in the resident sleep room. He wiped his eyes to make sure he was back in reality.

"Monica, I need to get you away from Alan. You deserve better. I deserve better"


	6. Chapter 5 - Luke & Tracy's Wedding

_**This chapter is going to be a long one, so sit back and enjoy. Reviews are welcome. Thanks for the feedback!**_

**September 1**

**HAUNTED STAR, Luke & Tracy's Wedding Reception**

Tracy and Luke's wedding reception was in full swing. A DJ was playing a mix of music from different genres, a concession Tracy made to Luke, who didn't want a "stuffy party with a bunch of ass kissers who do nothing but eat our food, drink our booze, and make me listen to music I will fall asleep to" Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Edward Quartermaine enjoyed himself, earlier doing the jitterbug with Amanda Barrington.

The music switched from Frank Sinatra's _I've Got You Under My Skin_ to Big and Rich's _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_. Tracy attempted to leave the dance floor, only to be stopped by Luke. "Oh no you don't, Spanky. I want to show off my wife's moves"

Tracy looked at her husband with distain. "Luke, I love you, but there is no way in hell you're going to get me on that dance floor and dance to...to..." Tracy waves her hands around in a grand gesture. "...to this!"

"Oh yes you are, Spanky. I'm now officially 'Mr. Tracy Quartermaine'. We need to show the world we're the power couple of Port Chuck" He pulled Tracy onto the dance floor and danced to the song Luke style. Tracy swayed slightly to the song, trying hard to look like she was not enjoying herself, but a small smile snuck out.

Alan and Monica watched the entire scene convulsing in laughter, then she turned to him when she was able to calm down. "You know, Alan, if you would have told me when Luke still owned the Campus Disco that someday he would be my brother-in-law, I would have said you were nuts"

"Monica, if you would have told me that I would have enjoyed a party given by my sister, I would have tried harder to kill you the first time"

They laughed together as Big and Rich segued into Shania Twain's _You're Still the One_. Alan took Monica by the hand and led her to the dance floor and they swayed to the music.

Alan kissed the top of Monica's head as the bridge started. "You know, Monica, this song, I swear, was written for us"

"It's our life story, Alan, and I wouldn't trade it for anything" Monica responded as she held Alan closer while they danced. Soon after, the final strains of Shania Twain gave way to Amy Winehouse's _Rehab_ as they left the dance floor and watched people congregate on the dance floor.

Spinelli was dancing a combination of the Running Man and the Swim, with Lulu laughing hysterically trying to keep up with him. She pulled off his hat and put it on her head, clashing with her dress, but she didn't care, nor did Spinelli.

Recently, Lulu and Spinelli began dating. Logan's plot with Maxie and his other lies were something she could not ignore, so she dumped him. Tracy of all people convinced her to go for the guy who treated her with respect. Spinelli also made her laugh and let her be herself. People found it hard to believe, but Tracy and Lulu were developing a close bond. Neither, however, would admit that being in each other's lives was the best thing to happen to Lulu or Tracy.

Ned was dancing with Lois, making their recently renewed relationship public. Nearby, their daughter Brooke was dancing with her date in a group with Dillon, Georgie, Maxie, and Coop. Maxie and Coop were as far away from Lulu and Spinelli as possible.

Emily and Nikolas were dancing in a group with Elizabeth and Lucky, the Four Musketeers together again. Nearby, AJ and Keesha was dancing and laughing together, looking very happy.

Monica saw Jason and Sam talking with Sonny, Mike, and Kate. "Alan, there's Jason. Let's go say hi, but Sonny is with him, so please -"

"I know Monica. I'm trying. It's hard, but I am realizing it's more important to have Jason in our lives than to berate him for his choices in life. My yelling at Jason was my father all over again when I chose medicine over business"

Monica gently rubbed the lapels of Alan's Armani suit. "Well, I'm glad you defied your family. Because if you didn't, we wouldn't be here today" She leaned up and gave Alan a gentle kiss that lingered. Both were so caught up in the kiss they failed to notice Nikolas and Emily walk up to them.

"There's a surprise. My parents kissing" Emily said with a laugh

Alan and Monica stopped their kiss and turned to their daughter and future son-in-law. "Always, Em" Alan said as he held his wife close. "So what do you two think of the reception?"

Emily and Nikolas looked to each other and laughed. After a moment, both contained themselves as Nikolas spoke up. "Well, the cake in the shape of a cigar was different, but smashing the cake in each other's faces didn't surprise me. All in all, about as interesting as Monica's bridesmaid dress" Then he started to laugh again.

"Oh God, don't remind me" Monica groaned but even she laughed as they all began to remember the ceremony.

_**August 23**_

_ Luke and Tracy were renewing their vows in the Quartermaine living room. Monica was standing up as Tracy's matron of honor and Lucky was Luke's best man. __

_**ALAN & MONICA'S BEDROOM**_

_ Tracy and Monica were getting ready with Emily and Elizabeth. Tracy had on a simple calf length robin's nest egg blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. She had her hair pinned back on the left side with a sprig of baby's breath in her hair. _

_ Her something old and blue was Lila's sapphire drop earrings, a gift from Edward. Her something new was her ankle bracelet with the charm of a martini glass, a gift from Luke. Something borrowed was one of Lulu's toe rings because everyone else forgot about that until last night._

_ Emily was wearing a dress of violet with spaghetti straps, wearing Paige's locket and matching earrings. Elizabeth was wearing a knee length red jersey dress with an empire waist. She wore a charm bracelet with five charms, a church steeple, a castle, train, and one each for Cameron and Andi, a gift from Lucky in St. Petersburg. _

_ Emily and Elizabeth were waiting to see Monica's dress. No one had seen it except for Alan and according to him was sworn to secrecy on threat from Monica. Both knew she wasn't happy with it, but was stuck because of the last minute plans. It was a ceremony for immediate family and close friends only or else Monica would have killed Tracy._

_ Monica came out of the bathroom and the girls had to keep from laughing their heads off. Her dress was candy pink with a high neckline with short sleeves and calf length. The skirt part flared out mid thigh from the crinoline lining the skirt. One look from Monica silenced Elizabeth and Emily. Monica inwardly was fuming, but determined not to show it. _

_ "Girls, why don't you go and check to see how the preparations are downstairs. I need a heart to heart with the bride" Monica said through clenched teeth._

_ The girls continued to bite their tongues. "Sure, Mom. Come on, Elizabeth" Emily said as they hurried to leave. As the women got close to the door, a knock was heard, followed by Lulu opening the door. _

_ "Hi, I just wanted to see if Tracy needed any-" Lulu stopped short and burst into laughter when she saw Monica. _

_ Elizabeth and Emily grabbed their sister-in-law and turned her around towards the door. "Come on, Lulu. Let's check to see what's going on downstairs" Elizabeth said as the girls dragged Lulu out with them._

_ When the door shut, Monica turned to Tracy and walked until they were face to face. "Tracy, as soon as this ceremony is over, this dress will be destroyed"_

_ "Oh, Monica, what's wrong with that dress? It's a nice dress"_

_ "I look like a damn Easter egg! This is worse than the tree you tried to hoist on me for your last wedding"_

_ Tracy looked to Monica with a show of ignorance. "I think it is very nice on you. Besides, this is my day, remember?"_

_ Monica glared at her sister-in-law. "Oh, how could we forget? Don't worry. I'll do my duty as matron of honor. But as soon as this ceremony is over, this dress is coming off" She picked up Tracy's bouquet and threw it at her chest before heading to the door. "Come on, Tracy. It's time for you to get married"_

_ "Monica, aren't you supposed to offer me words of wisdom?" Tracy said, relishing her role as bride._

_ Monica stopped and turned, her eyes narrowed as she approached Tracy. "Okay, Tracy, you want words of wisdom? Here are some words of wisdom. If you ever made me look as ridiculous as I look right now ever again, I will rip all of your hair out by its dyed roots. Now come on" The women walked out of the bedroom, never to admit to the other how much they enjoyed their sparring. _

_ Downstairs in the living room, everyone stood as Monica walked to the minister. Her glare silenced Alan and AJ's snickers when they saw her dress. Keesha bit her lip, along with everyone else in the room. Tracy next walked down the aisle, glowing when she walked with Edward to Luke, who had a rare glow when he saw Tracy. _

_ When the ceremony was finished, Monica hurried upstairs to change, followed by Alan. He entered the bedroom as his wife was struggling to get to the zipper of her dress. He walked until he was right behind her. "Darling, would you like some help?" Alan asked_

_ Monica turned to her husband, who was attempting to hold back a laugh. She slugged him in the arm. "Damn it, Alan, quit laughing"_

_ Alan held his arm, barely holding back his laughter. "I'm sorry, Monica. I can't help it. I just keep expecting the Easter Bunny to come out any second now" Alan sputtered as his mirth was finally released. _

_ Monica stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Alan knew he was in trouble and went to the door, but it was locked. "Monica? Monica, please open the door. Monica, I'm sorry for laughing. Now, please open the door" After hearing a click, he opened the door and walked in, leaving it open. Their voices could be heard from the bathroom._

_ "Monica, I'm sorry. You can punish me if you let me help you with your zipper" _

_ Moments later, giggles were heard from the bathroom, followed by the sight of the dress and Alan's clothes being thrown out of the bathroom, then concluded with an "Ooooooohhhhh, Monica"_

_ An hour later, Alan and Monica came downstairs to join the after party with big smiles on their faces. Monica had changed into a light green dress with spaghetti straps. After the ceremony, everyone had retreated to the den for cake and coffee. The 'newlyweds' were having a later reception. A final debriefing of the events in Russia by the WSB that the returnees were informed of the day before was scheduled for that night and the next day. _

Nikolas, Emily, Alan, and Monica enjoyed a final laugh as they finished remembering Luke and Tracy's vow renewal. "Mom, Tracy's dress for you was certainly a memorable one" Emily said as Lucky and Elizabeth joined the group, hearing the final part of Emily's comment.

"Monica, I have to say, my stepmother had interesting taste in bridesmaid dresses" Lucky said

"She should be grateful I didn't kick her out of the mansion after that"

Elizabeth was still laughing. "I'm just sorry Gram missed it"

Not noticing Lucky and Elizabeth, Sam and Jason came up to the group. When Jason and Lucky saw each other, both were cordial, but moved until they were on opposite sides of the group, the tension between them noticeable to everyone else. Sam unconsciously hugged Jason's arm tighter, not noticed by anyone except Monica.

Lucky didn't want to upset Emily, so he tried to maintain lightness to his tone. "So, Monica, what happened to the dress?"

"Hidden away and will be a present for Tracy for Christmas" Monica retorted to everyone's laughter.

After a few moments, Jason's presence was too much for Lucky. "Liz, I'm going to go see my dad for a moment" Lucky walked away quickly. Elizabeth gave a look of apology and followed him.

Nikolas and Emily felt the awkwardness of the moment, too. "Nikolas, there's Alexis and Ric. Let's go say hi" Emily said as she took Nikolas by the hand and walked away, leaving Jason and Sam with Alan and Monica.

After another moment of awkwardness, Monica worked to diffuse the situation. "Sam, you look lovely. How are things with your new show?"

"Things are great, Dr. Quartermaine"

"Sam, how many times have I told you, it's Monica" Sensing that Alan and Jason should have a moment, Monica plotted. "I'm getting a sudden case of the munchies. How about you, Sam?"

Sam sensed Monica's plan and agreed. "Yes, me, too Dr Qu- Monica. Let's go"

"We'll be right back" Monica said as she and Sam walked away, leaving Alan with Jason. The awkwardness fell as hard as a ton of bricks, neither of the men sure how to break it. They had made inroads recently, but it was still difficult for one to reach out to the other. Alan decided to go first.

"So Jason, how are things?"

"Good, good"

"How are things with Sam?"

"Good" Both continued to feel the wall separating them.

"God, Jason, I just don't know what to say to you. I don't want to say the wrong thing"

Jason felt a twinge of empathy, an emotion that he had to program himself to feel over the years. "I understand. It's hard for me, too. I know you want your son back, but I can't be Jason Quartermaine"

"I know, Jason. It took me a long time to come to grips with that. My experience in Russia made me realize that I just want you in my life. We'll never have the father and son relationship again I had with you before your accident, but I know I want to be part of your life, and hopefully you want to be part of mine"

Jason was silent for a moment. "When you died, I was resentful and mad. When you came home, Sam made me realize I was given a second chance. If you can try, so can I"

Alan smiled. "I'm glad" He moved to give his son a hug, but thought better of it. Instead, he held out his hand, and Jason took it gladly.

By the buffet table, Monica and Sam were watching the scene with Alan and Jason and talking at the same time. "Oh, Monica, Jason was so hurt when Alan died. He was full of regret and sadness that they never put aside their differences. I'm so glad he was given the chance"

"Me, too. We are on our way to having our son back, and I have you to thank"

"None is necessary. I love Jason, and I think he needed his family more than he thought" Just then, Sam put her hand to her stomach. "Ugh"

Monica looked concerned. "Sam, are you all right?"

Sam laughed it off. "Yeah. I have been nauseated on and off for about a week now, usually in the morning. With everything that has been going on, between my show, everyone returning from St. Petersburg, helping Emily, assisting my mother get things back in order now that her cancer is in remission, my system has been off, big time"

"When is the last time you had a checkup, young lady?" Seeing Sam's face, Monica took on a motherly one. "You come and see me, tomorrow, Sam"

"Monica, I have so much to do tomorrow"

"Monday then"

"I've got a production meeting, taping-"

Monica got forceful. "Either you come see me by Monday, or I'll call Alexis and get her involved"

Sam exhaled. "Okay, Monday. Speaking of Alexis, I'm going to go say hi to her. Are you going to be okay if I leave you?"

Monica laughed. "Yes, I'll be fine. Go on" When Sam left to see Alexis, Monica walked to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne.

Across the room, Rick also watched Alan and Jason shake hands from across the room. To his horror, Alan turned into Helena Cassadine. Closing his eyes and shaking his head momentarily. He opened them again. Helena Cassadine was not there, only Alan and Jason.

Noah and Bobbie saw Rick and came over. "Rick, are you okay?" Bobbie asked

Rick turned to the concerned faces of Bobbie and Noah. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I had three surgeries in a row today. I'm tired, but I wanted to come out and give Luke my best" Seeing Sam leave Monica and watching her go to the bar, he made his excuses. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink"

After Rick walked away, Noah turned to Bobbie. "What was with him?"

"I don't know, Noah" Bobbie replied as Nickelback's _Photograph_ began to play.

"I'm not sure, either Bobbie. Let's not worry about Rick anymore. Right now, I want to dance with the most beautiful woman here"

Bobbie laughed. "Isn't that technically supposed to be Tracy?"

"Whoever said the bride is supposed to be the most beautiful didn't see you today" Noah said as he kissed Bobbie

At the bar, Monica just received her glass of champagne and had taken a drink. She was about to head back to Alan when she heard a voice say "Monica, you look beautiful"

Monica turned to see Rick. She was wearing a lavender tank dress and matching wrap with an A line design that gave justice to Monica's figure. She had her hair down with a lavender clip pinning her hair back on the left side. The way Rick was looking at her was making her very uneasy, but she quelled her unease in her stomach, chalking it up to nothing.

"Well, thank you, Rick" He continued to look at her and it made her nervous, so she took another drink. "So what do you think of Luke and Tracy?"

Rick laughed. "I have to admit, it was not a union I had expected. I guess I always expected Luke and Laura together forever. However, Laura's gone, and I know Luke needed to move on, so I'm happy for him"

On the other side of the room, Alan noticed Rick talking to Monica. A knot grew in the pit of his stomach. He trusted Monica, but not Rick. It was that mistrust that led Alan to excuse himself from Jason and walk over to them.

On the other side of the room, Rick and Monica continued their conversation as Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's _I Need You_ began to play. "Monica, come dance with me" Rick said with an easy smile as he held out his hand.

Monica was desperately trying to come up with an excuse when Alan arrived at the scene, having heard Rick's question. She shot him a look of gratitude.

"Darling, there you are. How about a dance?" Alan asked as he held out his hand.

"With you, anytime" Monica said a flirtatious smile as she put down her champagne, took his hand, and went with him to the dance floor. Alan shot Rick a warning look over Monica's shoulder momentarily, and then turned his attention to Monica. They held each other close and swayed with the song. Rick watched the Quartermaines and felt anger rise within him as Tim sang the lyrics, feeling them with images of Monica in his head.

_ I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride across West Virginia, in the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you_

_ "_Thanks for saving me back there, Big Guy" Monica said as she held him closer.

"For you, Lady, anytime" Alan held her closer as Faith Hill started to sing the second part, the lyrics a perfect description of their feelings towards each other.

_ I wanna get lost in a corner booth, Cantina Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again_

_ Cause I need you_

Rick looked away towards the bar, unable to watch them anymore. At the bar, he saw Helena Cassadine standing there. She saluted him with a drink. Feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, he went into the men's room and retched his fear into the toilet.

After he was finished, he walked to the mirror by one of the sinks and rinsed his mouth and face with cold water. When he looked up, he saw Helena again. He rushed out of the men's room and back into the reception. He watched Alan and Monica continue to dance with love in their eyes. Rick walked out of the reception, the lyrics accompanying his thoughts.

_ I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

Rick walked out on deck and stared at Port Charles, which stared back at him all lit up in its glory. Memories of him and Monica continue to play in his mind as the song continued to play from the ballroom.

_ So I need you, wohh I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I nee-ed you _

"I need you, Monica, and you need me, too. You just don't know it yet"

Back inside, Alan and Monica look into each other's eyes, not having to say a word.

_Wohh I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I nee-ed you too_

As the song reached the end, he took her hand and led her out towards another exit so they could be alone.


	7. Chapter 6 - Monica Gets a Surprise

**September 3, Early Morning **

** ALAN & MONICA'S BEDROOM**

Giggling and laughter could be heard from the bathroom. Moments later, Alan and Monica, clad in bathrobes and wet hair, are back in the bedroom. Alan was holding Monica and backing her onto the bed, kissing her along the way. He backed her onto the bed with him towering over her.

"Alan (_kiss_), we have to (_kiss_) get ready for work. I have a surgery (_kiss_) in two hours"

Alan kisses her again. "I can't help it, Monica. You are so sexy in the morning (_kiss_) the afternoon (_kiss_) anytime actually" He starts to trail kisses down her neck.

Monica inhales sharply and exhales. "I appreciate that, Darling. But I convinced Sam to see me today. Plus I know you want me to forget about the cardio and cholesterol tests I had scheduled for you today, but it won't work"

Alan had a guilty look on his face, but hid it quickly. "Monica, I'm sure I'm fine"

"Alan, as your cardiologist, you have a family history of heart problems, and you had a heart attack which required open heart surgery seven months ago. As your wife, I want to make sure you're okay. Plus, I know you've been cheating on the diet I put you on to control your cholesterol, so I need to see if I should you write you a script for something or not"

"How did -"

"I saw the wrapper in the trash in your office, Alan. Wendy's _Baconator_, knowing you, with extra cheese"

Seeing Alan look away, Monica knew she got him. "Alan Quartermaine, I prescribed that diet so you can keep your cholesterol down, prevent you from developing Type II diabetes, and to keep your heart healthy"

"I thought you said I was sexy and handsome the way I was. At least, that's what you told me a few minutes ago in the shower" He said with a devilish grin.

Monica put her hand to his cheek and stroked it lovingly. "You are still very sexy and handsome, but I want you around for another 30 years, okay?"

Alan kissed his wife again. "Okay, you win" He got off her and both went to their closets. Each came out with suits to wear. "Monica, what do you think is wrong with Sam?"

"I'm sure nothing, but her being nauseated at Tracy's party concerned me, plus she looked very tired. I care about her. She's good for Jason and I want to keep her around as long as possible"

"Good thinking, Dr. Quartermaine" Alan said as the spouses came together in another kiss _

**GENERAL HOSPITAL - Examination Room**

Monica has finished taking blood from Sam. She gave Sam gauze to clot the site, disposed of the needle in the biohazard disposal bin, and then labeled tubes for the lab. "Okay, Sam, all done. Did you want to wait in my office or should I call you at the studio?"

"I will be better working because you've got me nervous. Do you think I'm sick?"

Monica saw the panic in the young woman's eyes. "No, no, Sam. Chances are everything's fine. You're probably just running ragged from everything that has been going on recently, but I just want to make sure. Jason is important to me, which makes you important to me, too. The people I care about I take care of. Get used to it, okay?"

Sam mock saluted Monica, which made them both laugh. "Yes, Doctor"

Monica went to bandage where she drew the blood. "I'm going to take this to the lab and put a rush on it"

"Thanks, Monica" Sam said before she got up and left.

As Monica was finishing the cleanup of the examination room, Emily walked in. "Mom, I'm glad I found you. I need a favor"

One hour later, Monica was heading back to her office, excited. When Emily asked her favor, she was only too glad to help her out and hoped for a positive outcome. As she entered her office to get ready for Alan's appointment, she heard the page for her to go to OR.

Monica hurried to her computer to check the cardiology schedule. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I guess I have no other choice" She dials an extension. "Hello, I need a favor"

**1 pm**

Alan rode the elevator to Cardiology in an unpleasant mood. He understood when Monica called him why he had to do what he had to do, but was still not happy about it. He was just glad Monica got the cholesterol tests done earlier. When he got to the floor he needed, he took a deep breath and removed his scowl before the door opened. When he saw the person he had to meet, he hurried over, wanting to get it over with.

"Hello, Rick"

Rick was holding Alan's chart. When Monica called him to do Alan's cardio tests, he was not looking forward to it, but it was for Monica. To get her back, he'd do anything, even treat his rival. "Hi, Alan. Monica briefed me on what needed to be done. She got called to OR for a triple bypass"

"I know. She already told me on the phone. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Both men head to get the cardio tests started. Amy Vining watched the men leave, feeling the tension even as they left her sight. "Oh, to be a fly in that room"

Four hours later, Monica was at the Nurses station making the necessary notes in her patient's chart. After making the necessary notation, she gave the chart to Amy. "Have the test results for the two patients that I put a rush on come back yet?"

Amy smiled as she gave the results to Monica. "They just came in"

Seeing the smile on Amy's face, she looked first at Emily's results. "Oh my goodness" Keeping her excitation to a minimum, she then looked at Sam's. "Oh my Lord, I don't believe it" Monica sighed, forgetting Amy was nearby. After a moment, she remembered where she was and headed back to her office, excited.

When she got back to her office, she called the lab. "Hi, this is Dr. Monica Quartermaine. I would like the tests run on patient number 564294 run again...no, no problem. I just want to double check it because of the patient's history...yes, call my office when it's done. Thank you"

Monica hung up the phone and a big smile formed on her face. "Oh, wow, I hope this result is correct"

Later that evening, Alan and Monica were snuggled on the couch in the den with Monica resting her head against Alan's chest, enjoying the quiet. Emily, Nikolas, and Spencer headed back to the gatehouse earlier after giving Alan the good news. Sam called shortly after, giving Alan the news per speaker phone after having told Jason, who was still whooping it up in the background. Alan and Monica agreed to keep the news under their hats until both couples were ready to share the news with everyone else.

AJ was out with Keesha and would probably not come home until the next day. Once Edward and the Spencers went to bed, Alan and Monica remained so they could celebrate together.

"I don't believe it, Monica, I just don't"

"Me, neither, but I can't help but be excited"

"Not one, but two more grandchildren on the way"

"I know. After Sam told me what Kelly told her regarding her inability to have children, I had the lab run the test again and sure enough, she was pregnant. And Emily's having a baby, too. Gosh, Alan, four grandchildren!"

Alan hugged her tighter. "So, do you think we might get a granddaughter out of one of them?"

Monica laughed. "I thought you enjoyed boys"

"I do, but it would be nice to have a princess in the bunch. I don't get to see Lila Rae as much as I would like. It would be nice to have one to spoil from birth"

Monica felt Alan's sadness. Alan's tension with Lorenzo over the events of Metro Court kept him from Skye and Lila often. Wanting to lift her husband's spirits and feeling a need to celebrate, she got off the couch and pulled Alan to his feet. "Come here, Sexy. Want to celebrate impending grandparenthood?"

Alan flashed that grin Monica loved. "Just what did you have in mind, Lady?"

Monica answered by taking him in her arms, and then slid her arms down Alan's back until her hand reached his posterior and gave it a squeeze. "Why Doctor, are you making a pass at me?"

"Of course. Not only are two of our children making us grandparents again, you passed your cardio and cholesterol tests with flying colors. You were also a good sport when you had to have them done with you know who and I think you deserve a reward" Monica flashed a smile. "Would you like your reward?"

Alan returned a sneaky laugh. "Oh, yes, please, Doctor"

Monica gave him a passionate kiss which Alan returned with relish. She broke the kiss and greeted him with a Cheshire grin. "Last one upstairs has to kick Persephone out of the bed"

Monica ran towards the stairs, with Alan close behind. "No fair, that cat hates me!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Rick's Secret Is Revealed

Rick was asleep in a resident sleep room. He was sleeping fitfully, in the process of having a nightmare.

He was back in Russia in his cell. Monica, Laura, Blackie, Mikey, Ginny, and Lesley joined him. One by one, Helena Cassadine came into the cell taking them away one by one until Monica was left. She sat with him on his cot and embraced him.

_"Oh, Monica I always knew you loved me"_

_"I do, Rick. But -" _Monica's words were interrupted by Alan's entry.

_"Come Darling, we must leave now"_

Rick tried to grab Monica's arm, but she walked away before he could. She joined Alan, but turned to Rick. _ "I'm sorry Rick, but Helena would want it this way" _Alan then slowly merged into Helena Cassadine.

_"NOOOOOOOO!" _

Rick woke up with a start. He sat up in the darkness in a cold sweat. He got off of the bunk and walked to the nearby light switch, desperate for some light. When he turned it on, he saw Helena Cassadine by the door.

_"I'm sorry, Dr. Webber, but you're never going to be home again. You're going to lose everything you hold dear. Monica will never be yours again"_

Rick ran to her and began to shake her violently. _"No! No! No!"_

"Uncle Rick, what are you doing?!"

Rick woke up with a start. Elizabeth was standing over him holding a chart. He looked around and noticed he was still in the resident sleep room with the light on. He looked to his niece and saw the look of concern on her face.

"Uncle Rick, are you okay?"

Rick inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm down. "Yes, honey, I'm fine. I was just having a dream, that all. What did you need?"

Elizabeth looked at the chart quickly, but looked back to her uncle. "I needed some clarification on a patient's medication, but I'm more worried about you right now"

Rick caressed her cheek as reassurance. "I'm fine, I assure you. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had today off"

"I got called in because a nurse had a family emergency. Besides, we need the overtime"

Rick looked to his niece, lamenting the time he lost with her. "Elizabeth, I wish you would let me help you more. I feel like I'm in the way at your house. You and Lucky are supposed to be working on your marriage"

"We are, Uncle Rick. You staying with us was and is something we both insist on. But are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep"

Rick moved to change the subject. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, let me see the chart"

After Elizabeth asked her question, she left him in the room. Remembering she had to ask Rick something else, she walked back to the resident sleep room. She opened the door a crack and noticed him pacing the room. Before she could say anything, she overheard him talking to himself.

"Monica, I don't care what I have to do, but Helena Cassadine will not win. I will have you back in my life. Alan Quartermaine took you away when I had you once, and I won't let it happen again"

Shocked at what she overheard, Elizabeth shut the door quietly and left. She walked back to the Nurses station and briefed the charge nurse on Rick's clarification on the medication for the patient. When alone, she kept going back to what she walked in on and was torn on what to do. Rick was her uncle, but Emily was her best friend and Monica's daughter. She knew enough of the history of the Quartermaines and Rick Webber. Emily told her of Alan's jealous tendencies, but she was afraid what she overheard was not just talk.

"I know who can help me" Elizabeth said to herself. She went back to work, determined to get guidance from the one person whose opinion always steered her in the right direction.

**September 5**

Elizabeth continued to agonize over what she overheard Rick say and was conflicted on what to do. Sometimes, she thought it was nothing, but other times, she thought it was something to be concerned about. She feared him hurting someone, or even himself. When she confided in Lucky, he agreed that she needed to talk to someone who could give some insight into what to do and both agreed on who that person should be. When she arrived at her destination, she hoped she was doing the right thing. Elizabeth walked up to the door and knocked.

Audrey answered the door. "Elizabeth, what a wonderful surprise!" She said as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Gran, I know you just got back from visiting Sarah and you're probably tired, but I really need to talk to someone, and you're the only one I can talk to about this"

"Well, come in honey. Is it Lucky?"

Elizabeth shook her head and walked inside. Seeing her granddaughter's hesitance, Audrey walked behind Elizabeth and put her hands on her arms in a show of love. "I'm going to make some tea. I'll be right back"

As Audrey walked to the kitchen, Elizabeth walked to the mantle and looked at the pictures. Her with Lucky, Nikolas, Lucky, Emily, and herself in high school, Sarah and Elizabeth, the Webber sisters with Jeff and their mother, then a wedding picture of Steve and Audrey, and Steve and Audrey with the girls and Tommy. Elizabeth picked up the picture of Steve and Audrey and took it down from the mantle. As she looked at it, a tear began to fall.

When Audrey came back into the living room and saw Elizabeth upset, her concern turned into fear. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth turned and ran into the safety of her grandmother's arms. "It's Uncle Rick, Gran. I don't know what to do"


	9. Chapter 8 - Danger Danger

Emily and Monica are walking back to Monica's office discussing the surgery she performed earlier to correct a ventricular aneurysm that Emily observed. Monica opened the door and ushered Emily inside before following and shutting the door.

"Mom, that was simply amazing. I didn't know you could do something like that with little arrhythmia"

"It was a technique I learned at the conference I had attended 2 months ago. I've been waiting for a case that I could try it out"

"It was awesome, Mom" Emily said as she hugged her mother.

Monica gratefully accepted the hug. "I know I did exceptional work, but I can't help it. When admiration comes from your children, a parent can't help but glow" She released her daughter. "So, how are you feeling? Is the morning sickness subsiding?"

"A little, but it still hits me when I first wake up like a ton of bricks."

"Well, just remember to take care of yourself, or you'll end up on bed rest like I did with AJ. I don't recommend it"

Emily laughed. "I can only imagine you going stir crazy all those months. You must have drove Dad nuts"

"Oh, I did, I did, on both counts. I ended up having AJ prematurely anyway, in a blizzard at home in our bedroom. Your father missed the delivery by about a minute from what I'm told"

"I'm just so nervous. Nikolas and I were going to wait a while before trying for another child. We had planned on being married before trying for another child"

Monica became concerned. "He's happy, isn't he?"

Emily laughed again. "Happy? Mom, he was jumping up and down when I told him, literally. He wants to pick out names already! I'm just glad the gatehouse has another bedroom and the study!"

"Well, Sweetheart, if the gatehouse gets to be too small, you are always welcome in the main house"

"What about Tracy and Luke?"

"They can go to the gatehouse!" Monica retorted as mother and daughter laughed together

"I'm just afraid, Mom. What will this pregnancy do to my career? I'm only a second year resident... Wait, what am I saying? I'm going to be a mom! By this time next year, Nikolas and I will have a new member to our family. A family and a career. I will make it work, because I had a great role model" Emily said

"Well, thank you, but I think Paige had something to do with that"

"She did, Mom, but you contributed to the person I am today, and I'm grateful. You showed me that a woman can have a marriage and a successful career in medicine"

Monica blushed out of embarrassment and changed the subject. "Speaking of careers, I've been meaning to ask you, have you decided on a specialty?"

Emily hesitated. "Well, Mom. It's been hard, but I think I know what I want to do" She squeezed Monica's hands in hers. "Mom, I think your field is challenging and fast-paced"

"But -"

Emily exhaled. "I think I want to specialize in surgical oncology. I hope you and Dad don't mind. I know you wouldn't mind cardiology and I think Dad might have wanted neurosurgery"

Monica laughed and hugged her daughter. "Honey, we don't care what you specialize in. It would flatter our egos if you chose one of our specialties, but you need to do what makes you happy. Can I ask what made you choose surgical oncology?"

Emily exhaled and released Monica. "When I was with Dad in Russia, I started thinking about my biological mom, and you. I will always be grateful for the excellent care Mom had, because it gave me more precious time to spend with her. I'm also grateful because you had an excellent surgeon and you survived to become my Mom. I loved my biological mother very much, but oncology inadvertently brought me to you and Dad, and the Quartermaines. Being able to help a mother through breast cancer to see her children grow up, to beat the evilness of cancer, or give someone more time to be with their loved ones, seems right to me"

Just then, Emily looked on her mother's desk. "Mom, you got a delivery while we were in surgery"

Monica turned around and noticed a dozen Sterling roses. "Oh my goodness. Sterling roses, my favorites" Monica remarked as she walked over to the flowers and read the card

Emily smiled. "Gee, I wonder who they are from, as if we don't know. What does the card say?"

Monica turned to her daughter and read the note. "Meet me on the roof at 7 pm for a night of romance with your true love" She then looked at the clock. "Oh God. I barely have time to take a shower. I have nothing to wear"

"Mom, just take an outfit from the clothes you keep here for work. Shower in the Nurses locker room. Dad wouldn't care if you showed up in scrubs. He loves you the way you are. Now come on, it's 6:40. Get going for your night of romance, Mom!"

Monica ran to the closet and picked out a suit and shoes that would show off her legs, Alan's favorite trait of her besides her eyes. She takes a key off of her ring and gives it to Emily. "Just lock up when you're done, Em"

"Mom, go!" Emily cajoled

Monica left to get ready. "I should have known that Alan was up to something when he said he was leaving early today" She said to herself as she rushed to the Nurses locker room with her suit. _

** GENERAL HOSPITAL ROOF, 7 pm**

Monica walked up to the roof. She spotted the romantic picnic set up. Two candelabras are set up and lit, one on each side of the blanket. A silver bucket containing champagne on ice is set up next to the blanket. A large wicker basket is nearby.

"Oh, Alan, you are such a romantic. I just wished you would have given me some notice so I could have chosen a more appropriate outfit, like the one I had on Friday after we made up from our fight. But of course that outfit wouldn't be appropriate for the workplace"

All of a sudden, she heard the beginning strains of Toussaint McCall's _Nothing Takes The Place Of You. _

"What an odd choice_"_, Monica thought. It wasn't something Alan would choose for romance.

"You look beautiful, Monica"

Monica turned around, alternating between stunned and angry. "Rick, what the hell is the meaning of this?!"

Rick walked closer to Monica, as she retreated backwards. "It's exactly what it looks like, a night of romance with your true love"

Emily was updating a patient's chart at Monica's desk when she heard a knock, then was surprised when Alan walked into the office. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Alan looked to his daughter in surprise. "Well, your mother wasn't home yet, so I thought I would surprise her and take her to dinner" Then his mood shifted from pleasant to angry as he saw the flowers on Monica's desk and stormed over. "Where did those come from?"

Emily looked further perplexed. "We thought from you, Dad" She jumped when Alan read the card and slammed it onto the desk, stunned by her father's anger. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Alan calmed down, then turned to his daughter and felt contrite for his fit of anger. "I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to upset you. I think I know where these came from"

Just then, Elizabeth came to Monica's office. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just came to talk to Dr. Quartermaine. Your mom, Em"

Alan looked at Elizabeth. "What for, Elizabeth? Is it a patient?" Seeing her reluctance, Alan walked over to her and put his hands on her arms in a paternal gesture. "Is it about Rick?"

Elizabeth looked up, stunned. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch. We don't have time to talk about it now. You girls stay here. I'm going to the roof to have a chat with your uncle" Alan left before the girls could stop him.

Seeing her friend's distress, Emily led Elizabeth to the couch. "Liz, what's wrong? Why is my father so concerned about your uncle? Does he have a right to be?"

Elizabeth exhaled for courage. "I overheard him in the sleep room a couple of days ago..." Elizabeth then proceeded to tell Emily about what two days earlier.

**GENERAL HOSPITAL ROOF**

"Remember this song?"

"No, Rick, I don't. Should I?"

"We danced to this song on our second date" Rick approached Monica, making her back up. "And now, you will be treated to a night of romance with your true love"

Monica retreated further, getting angrier by the minute. "Rick, Alan is my true love!"

Rick grew more frustrated. "Monica, Alan is jealous, egocentric, and full of himself. He doesn't know who you are. Where we come from"

At the same time, Alan walked onto the helicopter bay, one story below where Rick and Monica were. Nearby were a set of steep stairs set leading to the area. He stopped to listen to their conversation, remembering his promise to Monica to let her handle things.

"Rick, Alan knows exactly where I come from. He also knows exactly who I am. He knows my favorite flower, foods, hobbies, color -"

"I know those, Monica -"

"I'm not finished, Rick. He knows my vulnerabilities. How to comfort me when I am sad. How to make me laugh when no one else can. He knows all my faults and still loves me for who I am, not what he perceives me to be" Monica paused to collect herself when she felt tears in her eyes.

"Alan stood by me when I had breast cancer, no matter what crap I threw at him, and believe me, it was a lot. He also stood by me when I was sued for sexual harassment by a man I had the misfortune to turn to instead of my husband. Alan endured considerable embarrassment from the press, and people here at GH, but still he was my rock when I thought I couldn't go any further." Monica had a tear run down her face. She wiped it away and continued.

"He makes me feel like the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world. Alan looks at me like he did when we were first married. Our sex life is not only as exciting as it was when we were first married, it's better because we love each other with a passion that you and I never had, or even came close to"

Alan continued to listen, eyes welling up with tears listening to his wife's words of love as she kept on.

"Rick, what we had all those years ago during our affair was my fear of the unknown. You were familiar, my comfort zone. Alan was a force of nature. I wasn't used to someone wanting me for just me. I broke that man's heart with our affair the first time. I turned to you the second time because Alan and I were inept in communicating with each other. We only got together a couple of times before you disappeared. I was coming to the Webber house the night you died, or whatever you want to call it, to break it off with you. Alan was much too important and precious for me to lose over a roll in the hay with you"

"You're what got me through when Helena had me in Russia. My God, Monica, Alan tried to kill us all those years ago. He's a control freak, he -"

"Stop right there, Rick. You were, and are an indecisive twit who couldn't make up his mind even if his life depended on it. You not only put me, but also Lesley through the wringer with your flip flop behavior. You don't know who Alan is. I will tell you who Alan Quartermaine is, just like I told everyone at the sexual harassment trial all those years ago. He's pompous, opinionated, definitely infuriating, hilarious, sexy, and honest, among many other things. I loved him then, I love him now, and I will love him until the day I die. Now, obviously, you're under some delusion there is still something between us. What we had is gone, nothing but memories. Now get that through your head, or you're going to lose everything you hold dear. I will never be yours again"

Monica turned around and walked towards the steps to the helicopter bay since Rick blocked the entrance she came in. Her words caused him to have a flashback to Helena's words. "_You're going to lose everything you hold dear. Monica will never be yours again"_

Rick turned to Monica who was about to step on the stairs. "No, I won't lose you, Monica" He grabbed her arm.

Below, Alan, who had stood towards the door to stay out of sight felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and headed back towards the stairs.

"Let me go, Rick" Monica yelled. As she pulled her arm away, she slipped on the concrete steps and screamed as she began to fall down the steps. Neither Rick or Alan could do anything but stand in horror as Monica fell down the steps, landing at the bottom in a heap, lying on her right arm, her legs bent at an unnatural angle.


	10. Chapter 9 - Alan Protects

Alan ran to an unconscious Monica and began to assess her condition, careful not to move her neck or head. Rick reached them at the end of the stairs and began to offer assistance, which was met with hostility as Alan quickly pushed Rick away.

"Get the hell away from my wife! This is all your fault! You want to help her? Get some people up here now! She needs to go to Trauma"

"How bad is she, Alan?"

"It's none of your business. We don't have time to deal with your guilt. Get some help, Doctor, NOW!"

Rick ran out of the helicopter bay to get assistance. Alan continued his assessment and then put his jacket on her to keep her from going into shock.

Monica had landed on her right arm. Alan determined her right wrist to be broken. Her right ankle was beginning to swell and was turned in an unnatural angle. She had a laceration above her right eye which Alan applied pressure to with his handkerchief, along with abrasions to her cheeks and legs. Her pulse was weak, as was her breathing. It was the possible internal injuries that scared him, however.

"Lady, don't quit on me. Help is coming. You have to hang on. I need someone to put me in my place when I get too pompous"

At that moment, Alan heard manna from Heaven as Bobbie, Robin, and Patrick Drake arrived with a gurney, followed by Rick. "Bobbie, she's over here"

"Alan, what happened?" Bobbie exclaimed

"She fell down the old steps to the helicopter bay. Her pulse is weak and erratic, breathing shallow and she's unresponsive"

Patrick, Robin, Bobbie, and Rick went to Monica's side two by two. When Alan saw Rick, he pushed him away again from Monica. "I said get away from her, or else you're going to fall a lot further than Monica did!"

Alan turned back and assisted Bobbie in stabilizing Monica's head and neck while Robin and Patrick held her on each side. Patrick took control of the situation. "One, two, three" Patrick counted before they put Monica on the gurney and rushed her to the trauma center.

Rick stood there on the helicopter bay, alone. He felt as if he was plunging into nothingness. He looked up, and saw Helena on the stairs, once again flanked by Alan.

_"You destroy everyone that you love, Dr. Webber. You deserve to be alone"_

Rick yelled at Helena. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Get away from me!" But when he looked again, Helena was no longer there. "My God, what is wrong with me? I just need Monica, and then I'll be okay. Monica will make everything all right" _


	11. Chapter 10 - The Quartermaines Wait

**TRAUMA CENTER**

Patrick, Robin, and Bobbie are pushing Monica's gurney to Trauma 1. Alan attempted to follow, but was stopped by Robin. "Alan, you need to stay out here"

"That's my wife, Robin. I'm your superior. I'm going in there"

"You can't, Alan! You'll only be in the way. Please wait out here. As soon as we know what is going on, you'll be the first to know. You need to find Emily, AJ, and Jason" With that, Robin closed the doors to Trauma 1.

Alan could only watch helplessly as Patrick Drake assessed with Bobbie and Robin's assistance. Alan was about to reach for the phone when Emily and Elizabeth ran to the room. "Dad, what happened? What's wrong with Mom?"

"How did you know?"

"I got paged and the Nurses station said it was Mom and to come to Trauma 1. What's wrong with her?"

Alan put his hands on Emily's arms, not wanting to upset her too much in her condition. "Your mother had an accident"

"What kind of accident, Dad? She went to the roof to meet you -"

"But she met up with Uncle Rick instead, didn't she?" Elizabeth said with a sense of dread.

"Yes, Elizabeth, she did. When I got there, she was in the process of telling Rick off for deceiving her. Apparently he decided to win back her affections and she was none too thrilled with that, thank god" His paternal demeanor turned colder as he went on. "She went to leave, but your uncle grabbed her, causing her to fall down those old steps by the helicopter bay"

Alan inhaled to keep his barely concealed emotions in check, then looked to Elizabeth and realized she thought he blamed her. "Elizabeth, I have a feeling you knew something about this. It's not important now, but I also have the impression you think I think this is your fault. It's not, young lady. Don't blame yourself. I will need to ask you a favor, though"

"Anything, Dr. Quartermaine"

"Please call the house and let th

"Sure, Dr. Quartermaine" Elizabeth said before she left to make the necessary calls.

Alan turned to his pregnant daughter. Stress was not good for her right now. He put his arms around her when he saw a tear fall. "Your mother is the toughest woman I know. Before you know it, she'll be home badgering me and your grandfather" He released his daughter, but continued to hold her hands.

"How bad is her condition, Dad? Don't sugar coat it, okay? I know you're concerned because I'm pregnant, but if you don't tell me the truth, you know I'm only going to worry even more and that will make me stress out more"

Alan breathed to steady his nerves, and then continued. "Your mother has a possible broken arm and ankle. She had a deep laceration above her right eye. Several abrasions and possible contusions to her legs, hands, and face. She was unconscious with a shallow pulse with possible shock when I checked her. At the very least, she has a concussion, but as for internal injuries, I have no idea, but my instincts tell me they're there"

"Why did Rick Webber trick Mom into going onto the roof? What did he think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, Em. I just don't know" Alan took his daughter in his arms and hugged her.

A few moments later, Patrick and Robin came out of the trauma room. "Alan"

Alan and Emily turned to the duo, Alan still holding his daughter. "Patrick, how's my wife?"

Robin and Patrick looked to each other, and then to Alan. "Her wrist is broken, but her ankle is only bruised on the bone. What concerns us is her abdominal area is distended and she is still unresponsive, which may indicate internal bleeding and swelling to the brain. We need to get a CT scan and get her into surgery if she has any chance. We need to reduce that swelling now"

"Do what you have to do, Patrick. Just bring my wife back to me, please"

"I'll do my best. I've consulted with your wife before. She's a tough lady who will crack the whip. If anyone has a chance, it's her" He turned to Robin. "Okay, let's do it" Patrick said as they run back into the trauma room.

A few minutes later, they leave wheeling Monica to prep her for surgery. Bobbie squeezed Alan's hand on the way out. Alan turned to his daughter and hugged her for comfort, for her, and for himself. _

**4 HOURS LATER**

The Quartermaines held a vigil in the waiting room. Edward sat in a chair, flanked by Luke and Tracy on each side. AJ stood staring at a poster about not smoking. Dillon and Georgie sat on the floor in front of Jason and Sam, who was asleep on his lap. Emily and Nikolas were on the couch with her head on Nikolas's lap and her feet on Lulu, resting from the nausea that hit her earlier. Neither Emily or Sam had told the family of their pregnancies except for Alan, Monica, their siblings, and Elizabeth.

Alan stared out the window at the city below. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, but he attempted to steady himself for his children. AJ saw his father and walked over. "Dad, is there anything I can get you?"

Alan turned to his firstborn son, one that had made him so proud in the last few weeks. "No, Son, but thank you" AJ began to turn away, but Alan held him in his place. "You know, your mother is so proud of you, as am I"

Perplexed, AJ could only say "How?"

"You're going to AA, you stood up to your grandfather when he tried to browbeat you into coming back to ELQ, and you've gone on your own path" Alan exhaled and continued his thought. "We may not have been the best of parents to you when you were young, but we're sure proud of you now, Alan Quartermaine, Jr. You seem very content with your life, and that is all we want for you"

AJ choked back tears and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. That's all I have ever wanted to hear you say"

Alan released his son. "So, how are things with Keesha? She's a police detective now. It must be challenging, at the very least"

AJ smiled at the subject of Keesha. "Yes that it is. But, I think we're older, wiser. I don't know where it's going to go, but I think she's the one, Dad. It just feels so right with her. I just don't want to rush it and ruin it like before"

Alan smiled at his son. "If she's the one, then you go for it and enjoy it" Just then, the men heard an "AJ?"

Both men turned to see Keesha running up, still wearing her gun in her shoulder holster. "I got the call from Lucky when I was on stakeout. Are you okay? How's your mom?"

"I'm fine, Honey. I'm sorry you got pulled off of stakeout"

"Don't worry about me, Babe. Mac understood. You and your family are what's important right now"

Realizing she still had her weapon, she turned to Alan and lowered her voice. "Dr. Quartermaine, I still have my service pistol. Do you have a place I can put this to keep it safe?"

"You can put it in my office. AJ, do you mind -"

"Sure, Dad. Come on Honey" AJ took Keesha's hand as they walked to Alan's office, missing the knowing smile on Alan's face as he observed their terms of endearment and holding hands, giving him a momentary diversion.

"AJ's in love. I can't wait to tell Monica" Alan said to himself. Suddenly, the reason for being in the waiting room came back into sharp focus. _

Rick continued to pace the helicopter bay, mortified and scared for Monica and for his sanity, but also torn because of his belief that Alan was not the man for her. He hears a sound from behind him and panicked.

"Get away from me, Helena!"

It's not Helena, but Elizabeth. She goes to her uncle carefully, afraid of scaring him and troubled by his apparent yelling at a dead woman. "Uncle Rick?"

Rick turned, startled. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. You need help, Uncle Rick. You can't keep pursuing Emily's mother"

Rick scrambled to find the right words. "She needs better than Alan. I can take care of her. We can take care of each other"

Elizabeth felt empathy for her uncle, but she knew what she had to do. "Uncle Rick, she doesn't want you to take care of her. She doesn't want to take care of you. But this goes further than Monica, doesn't it? I overheard you just now. You thought I was Helena Cassadine. She's dead, Uncle Rick. She can't hurt anyone anymore. But, somehow, she's hurting you, which led you to accidentally hurt my best friend's mother"

Rick couldn't say a word. He was stunned that she knew.

"I overheard you just now, yelling at Helena. I also overheard you a couple of days ago in the resident sleep room. After I talked to you about the medical clarification, I went back to ask you something else. You were raving about how Alan took Monica away and how Helena will not win" Elizabeth paused and then continued. "I think what happened to you because of Helena and Daniel Craig affected you more than just physically. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It can be treated, but you need to talk to someone"

Rick saw the tears in his niece's eyes and felt pain for putting them there. He also felt relief because someone else knew. It was not just his burden to bottle up anymore. He grabbed Elizabeth and hugged her tightly. But as he was hugging his niece in comfort and relief, he knew what would help him. He didn't need professional guidance. He just needed Monica. _

**OR WAITING ROOM**

AJ and Keesha returned from Alan's office. Just as they arrived back, Robin and Patrick came out of OR. AJ saw them first. "Dad!"

When Alan saw them, he almost ran over Dillon and Georgie to get to them, flanked by the family. Robin and Patrick had to keep themselves as professional as possible, remembering that this was not Alan Quartermaine, Chief of Staff, but Alan Quartermaine, spouse of a critical patient. Patrick deferred to Robin because of Alan's relationship with her.

"We managed to get the swelling down. We also had to remove her spleen to control the bleeding in her abdomen. She had internal injuries, including a bruised kidney and head trauma. The next 24 - 48 hours are critical, but if she gets through that, she has a strong chance"

Alan put his hand to his mouth to help hold back tears. Then he composed himself again. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, but no more visitors until tomorrow. That includes you, Mr. Quartermaine" Robin said as she pointed to Edward, who managed to look indignant. "Monica needs her rest. You all can visit her in ICU tomorrow, so you might as well all go home and get some sleep. We can take you to her now, Alan"

Patrick and Robin took Alan to Monica as the Quartermaines began to disperse and leave.

**RECOVERY ROOM**

Alan was led to Monica's bed by Patrick. Robin wheeled over a stool for Alan to sit on. When Alan sat down, Robin tapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be back to check on her soon. When we get a room for her, I'll let you know"

Alan hugged the girl he loved like a daughter. "Thanks, Robin. Now get some rest or your Uncle Mac will come after me for working you so hard" Robin was about to say something, but he came back with "You're still my patient, you know"

As Robin and Patrick left him, Alan scooted up to Monica's bed and held her hand. She had a large bandage above her right eye, plus the formation of a black eye on her right side. She had another large bruise on her right cheek, along with abrasions on both of her cheeks and hands.

"Oh my Darling, you are so pale" Alan began to stroke her hand against his cheek. "You can't leave me, you know. We have three grandchildren on the way. One is official on Friday, and the other two are in about eight months. If we get at least one granddaughter, what am I going to do? I need you there with me. You have to keep me from getting too pompous. I have to know how to advise either Nikolas or Jason on how to keep calm for their daughter's prom dates and when they get married"

Alan chuckled slightly and continued. "You can't leave me with that damn cat! Persephone plots my demise on a regular basis, but behaves herself for you. If you leave me, then I'm a goner. Come back to me my love" Alan bows his head with Monica's hand resting on his cheek.


	12. Chapter 11 - Monica Has A Setback

**September 7, 6:30 am**

Monica remained unconscious in ICU since her accident two days earlier. Alan hadn't left her side except when Gail, Emily, Nikolas, or the Qs kicked him out for a break. Even Tracy pitched in by sitting for an hour with her so Alan could get some coffee.

Alan was asleep in a chair by Monica's bedside, holding her left hand, their wedding rings touching symbolically. At that moment, Monica began to stir. As she stirred, she weakly squeezed Alan's hand, who jerked awake right away. "Monica?" He said expectantly

"Ugh. Alan?" She whispered hoarsely

"Monica, oh my God, Darling. I'm here" Alan said as he scooted up to her bedside.

"Alan, I feel like crap" Monica muttered as her eyes opened and took in the spartan surroundings of her ICU hospital room. She tried to lift her head and was greeted with severe pain. "Ohhhhhhh. What happened? Where the hell am I?"

Alan gently laid his wife back onto the bed. "Darling, take it easy. You're in ICU. You've been asleep for almost two days"

Monica lay in bed dazed from the severe pain in her head. "What's going on?" She looked around for a moment. "Where's Spencer?"

Alan looked puzzled. "Why, Darling?"

Monica gave him an equally puzzled face, although groggy. She went to touch her head with her right hand and was greeted with her wrist in a cast. Confused, she turned back to Alan and remembered her original concern. "He was with me in my office. We were waiting for you to come get us after you picked up your file" Monica's face and voice took on an increasing panic. "Where is he, Alan? Is he okay?"

Alan realized there was something wrong. "Yes, Darling, he's fine. He's with Nikolas and Emily" Noting Monica's panic, he checked her stats and noticed her blood pressure was rising. He caressed her face in a show of comfort. "Please calm down"

Monica remained upset. "Alan, I will not calm down until you tell me how I got here. Why does my head and wrist hurt so much?"

Not wanting to upset her, he chose his words very carefully. "You fell down the old steps by the helicopter bay, the ones that lead to the roof, but you're going to be okay. I'm going to get Patrick"

"Alan, why was I on the roof?" Monica was starting to get more upset and looked stricken as Alan started to get up. "Don't leave me, Alan"

Alan squeezed her hand in comfort. "Monica, I need to get Patrick so he can assess you, then I'll be right back, all right?" He gently let go of Monica's hand and left the room. He returned with Patrick a few minutes later.

"Welcome back, Dr. Quartermaine. You're going to hate me, but I need to ask your husband to step out for a few minutes so I can examine you, okay?"

Seeing Monica's distress, Alan added. "I'll be right outside, Darling" He walked up to Monica, took her left hand, and kissed it gently. "Until we meet again, Fair Maiden" Monica smiled uneasily as Alan stepped out into the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Patrick stepped back out into the hallway and approached Alan. "It's like you thought. Transient global amnesia"

Alan exhaled. "What do you think caused it?"

Patrick saw the worry in Alan's eyes. "It could be a number of things. She suffered a sustainable amount of internal bleeding, which could have caused a temporary loss of blood to the brain, but..."

Alan finished his sentence. "It could also be the fact of what happened with Rick Webber and the accident, don't you?"

"It's a possibility, Alan"

Alan looked frustrated and angry. "What kind of timeframe are we looking at here?"

Patrick looked at Alan as he spoke. "Probably no more than 24 to 48 hours. It could be a matter of minutes or a matter of hours. It just depends. Right now, she thinks it's August 31, so I have to ask, did any particularly stressful events occur around or after this time, besides the obvious?"

Alan's mind clicked at Patrick's last comment. "Rick and Monica were talking in her office about old times. He made a gesture which could be construed as intimate. We had a serious fight about later that night. As far as I know, that's the first overture Rick made in that way"

"It could be the stress of the events with Dr. Webber has played into her TGA. Any other significant events or stressors recently? Family, perhaps?"

Alan thought and remembered Emily, Nikolas, and Spencer. "The adoption hearing! Spencer's adoption hearing is 10 am. Monica and I cleared our schedules for it. I wouldn't call that a stressor, though. Monica and I were excited, for them and for us" Alan looked at Patrick. "Any advice on what to do until she remembers?"

"Play along. As you know, TGA usually doesn't last more than 24 hours, but if she gets shocked too quickly into remembering or is pressured, it could be detrimental to her recovery. Right now, she needs rest and quiet" Patrick noted Alan's disbelieving face. "Okay, by the look on your face, it's probably easier said than done, but that is what she needs to recover. She needs to understand that"

Alan nodded and headed back into Monica's room. Miraculously, she had fallen back asleep exhausted. He slipped back out and found Patrick making notations in Monica's chart. "I'm going to my office to call the family. I'll be back shortly. If she wakes up again, please page me" After Patrick nodded, Alan headed back to his office.

**ALAN'S OFFICE - A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Yes, AJ. She woke up but she is sleeping right now. I wouldn't worry about coming by until later" Alan paused as he listened to AJ. "No, we're fine. Do me a favor, Son. Please call the house and Emily and tell them that she is sleeping and everyone is to go to the adoption hearing and NOT the hospital. Even if she was up for it, your mother would not want everyone hovering over her. I'd do it, but it's too early to deal with Father right now" Another pause. "Thanks. I hope it was okay that I called you at Keesha's? Okay, I want to get back to your mother, so I'll see you soon. Bye"

Alan was about to get up, but instead sat back down and made one more phone call. "Security? Alan Quartermaine. I need an extra guard placed near my wife's room in ICU. Yes that's right. Don't stand outside her room, but remain on the floor and keep tabs on her. I'll authorize the overtime. Thank you"

Alan hung up the phone more relaxed. He walked out of his office with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

**MONICA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

At the same time Alan was in his office, Monica was resting in her hospital room, baffled by why she was in the hospital and annoyed at her haziness of the details.

"Why would I be on the roof if I had Spencer with me in my office?" While pondering her thoughts, she looked over to the monitors and saw the date. "September 7th? But Alan said I was asleep for two days. What is going on here?"


	13. Chapter 12 - Alan and Rick Come to Blows

Alan's return to Monica's room had been waylaid by people giving him their well wishes for Monica. There was also Ms. Sneed who delayed him with her concerns on an AIDS patient who was uninsured and needed an operation. After deftly telling Ms. Sneed to authorize any treatment and to back off the patient, Alan finally arrived back to ICU. When he returned to his wife's room, he was greeted by Monica propped in bed with her arms crossed.

"Alan, what is going on?" Monica asked crossly

Alan walked to his wife. "What are you talking about?"

Monica exhaled furiously. "Alan, I saw a security guard pass by my room more than once. Apparently today is September 7, not August 31. What is going on? Ugh" Seeing Alan starting to pounce, Monica weakly put her hand up as she laid back down into the pillows. "I'm just nauseated"

Seeing her fear under the surface of anger, Alan walked over to a nearby stool, wheeled it to the bed, and gently took her left hand. "Darling, Patrick thinks the blow to your head has caused a case of transient global amnesia. He thinks it shouldn't last more than 24 - 48 hours. Don't worry"

Monica got more irritated. "Alan, TGA is most often caused by a temporary loss of blood flow to the brain, and I can accept that. But I saw a security guard walking past my room twice in the last 30 minutes. I have the sneaking suspicion that there is more going on that what you're telling me. The last thing I remember being with our grandson in my office. But I fell down the old steps by the helicopter bay and had to have surgery. Once again, Alan, what the hell is going on?!"

Alan remembered what Patrick told him about not rushing Monica's memories, but knew his wife would not ease off until he gave her a valid excuse, so he had to think fast. "Monica, I increased security at the hospital because there is a prisoner here who tried to kill himself during the night. There are deputies here, but I just felt more comfortable with extra security with you being here" Alan held his breath, hoping she accepted his words.

Monica looked at him warily and looked down. After a moment, she grasped his hand weakly. "Alan, you need to get me out of here. Spencer's hearing is today. We have to be there for Emily"

Alan gently brushed Monica's bangs from her face. "No, you're staying here. You need your rest, and I'm not leaving you"

"Alan, we both can't miss it today. Nikolas and Emily need our support. I'm fine"

"No Dr. Quartermaine, you're staying in this bed and I'm not leaving your side" Noticing Monica's mouth open to protest, Alan countered back. "You are recovering from invasive surgery and a traumatic fall. Your place is in this bed recovering. My place is at your side. Don't give me any grief or try to leave"

Seeing his wife becoming indignant, Alan fought to quash it. "I'll put you in restraints if I have to, Lady. Do you hear me?"

Monica looked at him with a smirk. "You would like me all tied up, wouldn't you?"

Alan returned with another smirk. "If it involved us naked and alone, definitely"

Monica considered for a moment. "Okay, I'll be good, but you have to go to Spencer's adoption hearing today"

"Monica, I will not -"

"No Alan Quartermaine, you need to be at the courthouse today. Emily needs you there. I want to be there, and I feel fine, but you're being stubborn. If I can't be there, then you have to be there for the both of us. Agreed?"

Alan nodded. "You're bullheaded as a mule, you know that"

"I will take that as a yes. Now kiss me" Alan kissed her with as much gentle passion as possible, but Monica recoiled weakly. "Alan, my love, please go shower and shave. You know I hate it when you don't shave"

Alan laughed. "Yes, my Darling. I'll be back soon"

"I'm counting on it, Dr. Quartermaine" Monica said as watched him leave. "I do have to say I like the view right now"

Alan turned around and looked flirtatiously at his wife. "Are you checking me out, young lady?"

"Damn straight. Sure hope your wife appreciates you"

"I think she does, but I have to go now so I can clean up and be at my best for her" He smiled again before he walked out. _

Later on, Alan was snuggled up in Monica's bed with her head against his chest and they were holding hands.

"I'm sorry I can't be there today, Alan"

Alan held her closer. "Monica, it's okay"

"I don't think it is. Make sure the kids understand that this is Spencer's day. Do not sell him short. Celebrate before anyone comes to visit me or they're going to make me mad"

Alan smiled as he caressed Monica's arm in his embrace in a comforting gesture. "I will"

Monica looked at Alan's watch. "Dr. Quartermaine, you should be heading out to the courthouse"

"Monica, it's only 9:15"

"Alan, it's rush hour. I don't want you late for our daughter's hearing. Spencer is going to be part of our family. I'm so excited" Suddenly, tears began to form in her eyes. "Damn this headache. Damn this TGA. How can I have no memory of the last 7 days? I wish I could remember why I was on that damn roof"

Alan looked to her concerned. "Monica, you need to relax. Stressing out and forcing yourself to remember will make it worse. Please relax" Monica gave him a 'give me a break' look. "Okay, I know it's easy for me to say, but you're a doctor. You know time is the only medicine for this. So please get some rest. Don't make me pull rank and extend your stay here, Mrs. Quartermaine"

"You wouldn't!"

"You bet I would if you're pushing yourself. Now promise me you're going to rest and recuperate. I know you're exhausted" Alan waited a beat. "With both hands out so I know you're not crossing your fingers"

"Humph. Fine" She carefully put her hands in Alan's sight. "I promise. But I know you are also exhausted. Knowing you, you didn't take care of yourself while I was here, so I propose this. Later on tonight, come by and keep me company. My feet get awfully cold when you're not around"

Alan smiled as he leaned over and kissed his wife goodbye. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be by this afternoon"

"Take your time, Alan. Not until after dinner time. Don't run out on our daughter"

"I promise, Fair Maiden" Alan walked to the door. He turned around to smile at his wife. "Until we meet again"

Monica smiled back a smile of love. "Until we meet again" As the door closed, her smile disappeared as her face became pensive. "Maybe by the time you get back, I will have all my memories back and I will know what the hell I was doing on the hospital roof" _

**COURTHOUSE - 10 am**

Emily was holding Spencer and talking to Bobbie when she saw Nikolas across the room talking to Lulu and Lucky. She felt drained from the morning sickness that overtook her again earlier in the morning, but her excitement over the day's upcoming events enabled her to overcome it.

She and Nikolas got the call from AJ about an hour earlier about their mother waking up, but respected her wishes to not come by until after the hearing and celebration. She looked over towards the gallery and noticed her fiancée in a deep conversation with Lulu and Lucky. She knew they were discussing Rick and what happened to Monica. Emily knew that Nikolas was having trouble wrapping himself around it and knew Lucky and Lulu had to be having similar feelings. Seeing their melancholy faces, she excused herself from Bobbie and brought Spencer over to the three.

"Hey, can a sister-in-law join the group?" Emily said cheerfully

The three put fake smiles on their faces, but Emily knew better. "Guys, I know better. I can't imagine how you all must be feeling right now"

Lulu brought her feelings forth with her usual bluntness. "What was our grandfather thinking?"

Lucky put his arm around his sister. "I don't know Lulu. Elizabeth and her grandmother think he's suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from everything that happened to him when the Cassadines had him. She talked to him Wednesday night, trying to convince him to get some help. I just hope he does, for his sake, and ours" He then turned to his older brother. "Nikolas, I didn't see him this morning at home. Is he coming to the hearing today?"

"As far as I knew he was, but with all that has happened, I don't know" Nikolas turned to his fiancée. "Emily, is your dad still coming? If my grandfather's presence makes Alan uncomfortable, I will ask him to leave"

Emily, feeling fatigued and nauseous again, sat down in a chair in the courtroom gallery. "I talked to Dad a few minutes ago on the phone. I told him to stay with Mom, but I guess she hounded him until he agreed to come, saying she didn't need him hovering over her. Dad said if Rick comes, he will maintain his distance, but it was up to us"

Lucky turned to Emily. "How is your mom, by the way?"

Emily managed to smile even though her stomach was doing cartwheels. "Dad said she came to about 6:30 this morning, but was still pretty out of it. She told him to pass on the message of no visitors until after Spencer's hearing and we are to celebrate and 'do not sell him short'. He didn't go into specifics, but said he wanted to talk with AJ, Jason, and myself after the celebration" Emily inhaled to hold back a sudden flow of tears. "I'm just so glad Mom's going to be okay"

Nikolas sat down next to Emily and put a comforting arm around her. She took it gratefully, and then continued to talk to Lucky. "It's too bad that Liz got stuck working at the last minute and couldn't come today. She blames herself for what happened to my mom doesn't she?"

Lucky hesitated, but knew with Emily to tell the truth. "Yes she still does to a point, but I've been talking to her and I think I finally got through. Your father telling her it wasn't her fault helped a lot. Liz always wants to save the world, but unfortunately she doesn't realize that she can't always do that"

Emily, Lulu, and Nikolas all looked at each other knowingly. Lucky's lovingly frustrated tone told them that Lucky and Elizabeth were working their way back to each other.

Alan Quartermaine then entered the courtroom and headed over to the group. "Hi Sweetheart. Hello you guys" he said to the group.

Emily stood up and hugged her dad. "Dad, how is Mom doing?"

Alan saw his daughter's tired eyes and pale color. He knew the unmistakable look of morning sickness and felt for his daughter. "Here, let Granddad take Spencer so you can relax"

Emily looked relieved as Alan gathered Spencer in his arms. He looked dwarfed in Alan's big arms, but both Spencer and Alan lit up when Spencer reached for him for a hug, which Alan gave gladly with a huge grin.

At that moment, Spinelli entered the courtroom in a suit that he looked very uncomfortable in. Lulu saw Spinelli's reluctance to come to the group. "Excuse me" Lulu said as she headed over to her boyfriend.

Lucky pointed out Spinelli to everyone. "Hey guys, check out Spinelli"

Simultaneously, Lulu reached him. "Spinelli, you could have come over. They're just my brothers, future sister-in-law slash step-cousin, and step-uncle" She thought for a minute. "Okay, that sounded really messed up"

Spinelli looked down and back up. "I'm sorry, Blonde One. When I see the Blonde One with the Blonde One's brother and the Noble One together, it's like...WOW. And the Paternal One is there, too. He's so big and scary. I -"

Spinelli's babbling is silenced by a kiss from Lulu, which she followed by taking his hand. "Come on, let's sit down" Lulu said as Spinelli followed love struck.

Meanwhile, the group observed Lulu and Spinelli's interaction and laughed. Nikolas put his arm around Emily. "Lucky, that boy is head over heels in love with our sister"

Lucky laughed good naturedly. "Yeah, he better behave himself or I'll put him in jail"

Alan jumped in while Spencer was playing with his tie. "Okay, boys. As a man who has a younger sister, my words of wisdom are to trust Lulu's instincts. If she's as stubborn as Tracy was at her age, well, just trust me. Lulu could knock that boy flat on his butt if he ever got out of line"

Everyone laughed. Lucky and Nikolas, sensing that Emily needed time with Alan, left to talk to Bobbie. Emily looked to Alan. "Dad, we got interrupted earlier. How is Mom doing? I know she wanted to be here"

Alan smiled. "Yes, she did, but I told her she was staying in that bed to rest. She promised to behave if I came for both of us. I should be asking how you're doing. Morning sickness bothering you again, Sweetheart?"

Emily nodded. "So you noticed. Is that why you volunteered to hold my son?"

"Yes and no. I am overjoyed that this little one..." as Alan looked down and noticed Spencer eating his tie. "...who is currently eating my tie is becoming my official grandson" in his Sidney voice to Emily's amusement. "But I also noticed that you were not looking so hot"

Nikolas returned at this moment. "She got sick again this morning, but she insisted that the show must go on. I tried to get her to rest, but she yelled at me"

"I'm not a fragile china doll, Nikolas. I am pregnant"

Alan watched the banter going on between the future spouses. "Nikolas, get used to it. Monica was the same way when she was having AJ" he chimed in as all three laughed. Just then, Rick Webber walked into the courtroom. Alan's smile faded as he felt all of his anger and grief from Monica's accident bubble to the surface.

Nikolas and Emily saw Alan's demeanor change and looked to the cause. Emily turned back to Alan and noticed the storm of anger swarming in his eyes. "Dad... Dad"

Alan snapped back to reality. "What, Sweetheart?"

Emily looked concerned. "You look like you're going to tear Rick's throat out. Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

Nikolas interjected. "I love my grandfather, Alan, but I don't want you or Monica to ever feel uncomfortable because of Rick. If he ever does, let me know"

Not wanting to ruin the children's day, he pushed his emotions to the wayside. "No, Nikolas. Rick is your grandfather and Spencer's great-grandfather. He deserves to be here, and to be at the wedding, as much as Monica and I do. As long as he keeps his distance from her except for professional reasons, we'll be okay"

Rick came over to the three. "Good morning, Nikolas, Emily" Rick hesitated. "Alan"

"Rick" Alan calmly responded.

Rick came closer to Spencer. "Hi, Spencer. Want to see Grandpa Rick?"

Alan felt reluctant to give Spencer to Rick, but didn't want to cause a scene for the kids. He started to hand Spencer over, but he began to cry and clung to Alan. Alan, trying to keep the peace for the children's sake, tried to talk to Spencer. "Spencer, don't you want to see your Grandpa Rick?"

"Of course he does. Come here" Rick said, but Spencer began to cry when he began to take him. Reluctantly, Rick let go and Spencer went back to Alan and hung on tight. He worked to hide his increasing anger. "Well, maybe later on today I'll come by the house to see Spencer"

Emily felt guilty, but wasn't going to placate Rick. "Rick, I'm sorry, but we're having a celebration lunch at the mansion afterwards. Immediate family only"

"Well, I'm Spencer's great-grandfather"

Alan could barely hold his temper in check as Rick's attitude rode his last nerve. "Rick, you're not invited. This is a QUARTERMAINE family celebration. You're the last one who is welcome into my home today after what happened to my wife. Be grateful I haven't expressed to you how I truly feel about you at this moment" Realizing he lost his temper, Alan looked to Nikolas and Emily apologetically.

Before anyone could say another word, the bailiff entered the courtroom. "All rise" _

**QUARTERMAINE DEN - Early Afternoon**

Cooke had prepared a special family lunch in honor of the newest member of the Quartermaine family. After lunch, everyone had retired to the den.

Alan was holding Spencer while sitting in his chair while Emily was sitting on the couch with Nikolas. Sam was on the couch with Emily and Nikolas. Jason left earlier due to a phone call from Sonny. Tracy and Luke were standing behind them having cocktails. Edward was in the other chair across from Alan. AJ and Keesha were standing in front of the fireplace.

Sam, who was sitting on Emily's right, patted her stomach in satisfaction. "I'm coming here to eat more often. Nothing against Jason's cooking, but Cooke is...well, Cooke is a God!"

Edward held his hand up. "Shhhh! The walls have ears"

Emily leaned back on the couch, feeling better than she did earlier, but was still very fatigued. "Oh my God, I'm stuffed! I love Cooke's food, especially now that I'm eating for two" Emily said as she pat her still flat stomach.

"You know she only goes the extra mile for you, Em" AJ cracked

"Well, big brother, that's because I know not to sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night for PB & J sandwiches. I follow the rules" Emily retorted as everyone laughed.

Luke turned to Alan. "So Alan, how is Monica doing?"

Alan was bouncing Spencer on his left leg, anxious to get to Monica, but knowing she'd bite his head off if he came too early and hovered. "She's doing as well as can be expected. She is still very weak, so she's resting today. I'm going back up there later tonight to be with her. If she does well today, she can possibly come home Sunday. I had to threaten her into restraints if she tried to leave the hospital to come to the courthouse today"

Tracy flipped her hair back in her imitable Tracy style. "I just can't believe that Rick Webber had the gall to show up at the courthouse today after what happened with Monica"

Nikolas turned to Tracy. "Tracy, put a sock in it"

Alan and the rest of the family laughed hysterically while Tracy stood stunned with her mouth hanging open. Luke took his wife's hand. "Come on, Spanky. Let's go upstairs. You're going to start catching flies if your mouth drops any further" He led Tracy out of the room.

Sam stood up. "Well, I should be taking off. I have to pick up Kristina from pre-school today for Alexis"

Nikolas turned to Sam. "Give Alexis my love, please. Tell her that her nephew will call her before the wedding"

"She understands, Nikolas, but I'll give her the message" Sam picked up her purse and walked out. "Bye all"

After everyone said their goodbyes to Sam, Edward turned to his granddaughter. "Emily, Nikolas, I don't like Tracy's bluntness, but she did have a point"

Alan growled at his father. "Father, do I need to repeat Nikolas's sentiment to you? Either shut up or leave the room"

Edward looked flabbergasted for a moment. "Humph" He got up. "I have some calls to make" He stated as he left the room.

When Edward left the room, Alan turned to Nikolas. "Nikolas, I have to say. To shut my sister's trap up like that is a Quartermaine trait. Are you sure you're a Cassadine by birth?"

Nikolas laughed, and then looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Alan. I couldn't help it. But I'm serious about what we discussed earlier. If Monica is going to feel threatened by my grandfather at the wedding, I'll tell him not to come"

Alan exhaled. "I know we have our issues with him, Nikolas and I'm sorry for my attitude with him today. I couldn't take his innocent demeanor after what happened with Monica. However, we do share Spencer, so we will have to learn to adapt to each other. Regarding Emily's mother, how about when Monica gets home and has some rest and recovery time over what happened, how about you talk to her and see what she has to say? I will go along with whatever she decides"

Emily looked to her father. "Speaking of Mom, when do you think would be a good time to go visit Mom?"

Alan looked at the expectant faces of his children and realized he had to break their hearts, but Monica's recovery had to come first. "I have to talk to you kids about that. I was hoping to tell Jason, too, but he's nowhere to be found, so I'll have to call him"

"Don't bother, Dad. He's 'working' right now" AJ said snidely, using quotation marks for working.

Alan's nerves were at the breaking point. "AJ, I don't need your commentary regarding Jason right now, all right?"

AJ felt contrite. "Sorry, Dad"

"It's all right" Alan paused, then continued. "When your mother woke up this morning, she had what Patrick Drake diagnosed as Transient Global Amnesia"

Emily gasped while AJ looked worried, "So what does that mean, Dad? She's lost her memory!"

"Yes AJ, but not in the way you think. TGA, as Emily knows, is temporary. Sometimes, you lose short term memory, or as is the case with trauma, the time around when the trauma took place. Your mother woke up thinking it was last Friday"

Emily squeezed Nikolas's hand. "But TGA usually doesn't exceed 24 hours, Dad, right?"

Alan was smoothing Spencer's hair in a show of love, but also to give his fidgeting hands something to do. "Yes, Em. She should be fine by then. That's why I'm asking you guys not to visit until tomorrow, okay? She doesn't remember anything that happened after she fell and Patrick says rest is the best thing for her at this point" Seeing the disappointed faces of his children, Alan continued. "AJ? Em? Are you okay with this?"

Emily looked to her dad. "Yeah, Dad. I wanted to see Mom, but I'm not feeling very well anyway, so I should probably rest"

Nikolas looked terror-stricken. "Emily, are you all right?"

Emily rolled her eyes, her hormones getting the best of her. "Yes, Nikolas. I just feel a bit queasy and tired. As I have stated several times already, I'm pregnant, not dying"

AJ was holding Keesha's hand and decided on a graceful exit. "If you think it's best, Dad, then okay. Mom is what's important right now" He turned to Keesha. "Do you want to take a walk around the estate?"

"Yeah, that would be great" Keesha and AJ walked out through the terrace doors.

Alan got up holding Spencer. "How about I take Spencer down to the lake to feed the ducks for a while? Monica needs her rest and when I'm ready to go back to the hospital, I'll drop him off at the gatehouse. Deal?"

Emily looked to her father, who was visibly exhausted. "Okay, Dad, but you have to promise you're going to take of yourself. Mom's not around to harass you about proper rest and relaxation, so I'm going to have to pick up the slack"

Alan rolled his eyes. "Em, I promise. Now, can I spend some time with my new grandson, please?"

Emily smiled and hugged Alan and Spencer. "Okay, you two have fun now"

"We will. Come on, Spencer. Let's sneak into the kitchen and steal some of Cooke's bread for the ducks" Alan picked up his suit jacket and placed it behind the desk chair as he walked out with Spencer.

Emily looked over at her fiancée. "Nikolas, I wish he would have told us about Mom earlier"

Nikolas took Emily's hand. "I agree, Emily, but he probably kept it to himself because of Spencer's adoption today. I can imagine it was pretty hard for him to do that. He probably didn't want to spoil it for us"

Emily nodded, and then rested her head on Nikolas's shoulder as they sat in the Quartermaine den and enjoyed the quiet.


	14. Chapter 13 - Monica Has Difficulties

**MONICA'S HOSPITAL ROOM - 9:30 pm**

Monica was napping in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened her eyes, all she saw at the door was a vase with a dozen Sterling roses. She got a weak impish grin. "Well, those are some beautiful roses you bought me, Patrick. You better hide them from Alan. He has a jealous streak"

The flowers moved to reveal Alan in a mock scowl. "I leave you for a few hours to be a doting father and grandfather and you go chase _Young_ Dr. Drake. I see how you are"

Monica was laughing. "Dr. Drake may be cute, but there is only one tall dark doctor that gets my pulse racing. He also gives the _best _physical examinations and he's standing across the room from me with the most gorgeous roses I've ever seen"

Alan walked over to his wife's bedside table and placed the roses there. Then he took her hand. "Well, there is also only one small blonde goddess doctor who gets _my_ pulse racing. I have to argue however that _she_ is the one who gives the _best_ physical examinations. The one I got after my sister's wedding reception last weekend was one for the record books"

Monica sobered a bit. "I just wish I could remember..." Seeing Alan's concern, she finished with a flirtatious, "...but I will tomorrow" she finished and laughed.

Alan retorted with an equally flirtatious tone. "And finally, yes, the roses are beautiful, but not beautiful as you"

Monica laughed weakly and retorted with "Yeah right. I'm all banged up and _I'm_ a better sight than those roses. Alan, did you get any rest at all?"

He proceeded to remove his jacket and place it on the back of the chair. He untied his tie, placing it on top of the coat. Alan then sat on the chair, removed his shoes, and pushed down his suspenders as he walked to Monica's bed.

"No, my love, I did not. I was celebrating the adoption of our new grandson and I finished some backlogged paperwork in my office. And now? I'm going to relax and spend the night with my wife"

Alan climbed into bed and pulled Monica close to him with his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. Both just sat content at the closeness for a long time.

"Alan?"

"Yes, Darling?"

Monica exhaled. "I have been sitting here relaxing all day, but I can't remember what happened to save my life" Monica could feel Alan's frustration as she lie close to him, but had to say what she had to say. "I know I should remember by tomorrow, and I know it's probably because of the trauma. But it still makes me mad, Alan. Plus it makes my head hurt worse knowing this"

At this moment, Rick, doing his rounds in the ICU, stopped at Monica's room. Seeing the door was open slightly, he stopped to eavesdrop on Alan and Monica. The Quartermaines were oblivious to his presence outside Monica's door.

"Monica, you need to relax. Stressing yourself will delay your recovery time. If you want to be able to be discharged by Sunday, you need to let your body rest and heal. Understood?"

Monica reluctantly gave in. "Okay, okay. I guess I can relax a bit, especially when my sexy, virile, handsome husband is holding me in his big, strong arms"

Alan smiled and flirted right back. "Well, my beautiful, desirable, and sexy wife, keep flattering my ego and you just might get them when you leave here, too"

Monica continued to cuddle. "I feel so safe when your arms are around me. I feel like nothing can touch me or hurt me"

Alan smiled and held her tighter. "Well, Lady. I plan on keeping them here until we leave this earth, and beyond that. They'll always be here for you"

After a few moments, Monica sensed something and realized it was Alan holding back tears. "Alan, Darling, what's the matter?"

Alan composed himself. "I just keep thinking back to you on the helicopter bay, lying there helpless. If I lost you, Monica, I wouldn't be able to go on"

Monica weakly hugged her husband tighter. "I feel the same way Big Guy. I was so lost when I thought you were gone. Now that I have you back, I'm never going to let you go"

Rick listened when Alan retorted with _"You better not, or your feet are going to get pretty cold"_, followed by the laughter of both Alan and Monica. Rick could see through a crack in the blinds as Alan turned out the light and the Quartermaines cuddled up to go to sleep. He could feel tears come to his eyes, so he turned to leave. As he did, he saw Helena at the end of the hall, laughing.

_"Alan Quartermaine is going to take it all away from you. First Monica, then your grandson and great-grandson. Now you need to be punished"_

_ "She's right, Rick"_

Rick turned around to the other end. He saw Alan standing there with a smile on his face. He turned back to Helena, who was now gone. As he turned to look back at Alan on the other end, he too was gone. Visibly shaking, Rick Webber walked away from Monica's room.

He walked, unsure of where he was going, but his feet led him to the door going to the roof. He walked up to the roof and stood there, relieving his life with Monica. Suddenly, he began having flashbacks to his time with Helena.

He remembered times when Helena gave certain freedoms. After hearing of Monica filing for divorce from Alan after AJ's death, he was given access to her private library. Every bit of good news, such as Nikolas and Emily's wedding, was followed with a beating or other torture. He began to shudder and broke out into a cold sweat as he crumpled to the ground in the fetal position.

"I need Monica. I need Monica. All I need is Monica" _

**September 8 - Early evening**

Monica woke up from her nap. She looked at the time, 9:30 pm. Alan was working the late shift and would be in around midnight to spend the night with her again. She began to giggle and get excited. Monica knew she was too weak to do anything else but hold her husband, but knew her memories could keep her going until she was discharged tomorrow. She felt much stronger than she did yesterday, but still felt a bit weak. Remembering the fun make-up sex after their fight over Rick the previous weekend made her smile with anticipation. After a few moments, she realized she remembered everything after August 31. Her excitement caused her to yell out a "Yes" and pump her elbow with her fist clenched.

"I remember! I remember fighting with Alan, and making up with him afterwards. I remember Tracy and Luke's wedding reception. I remember telling Emily and Sam they're pregnant, and I remember..."

Her excitement was then marred when she realized she couldn't remember the events of her accident. "Damn it! Why can't I remember what happened?"


	15. Chapter 14 - Collateral Damage

**September 9 **

** LUCKY & ELIZABETH'S HOUSE - 1:30 am**

Rick was in a fitful sleep in his room, the attic. He woke up with a start in a cold sweat. He got out of bed. When he turned to the antique mirror, he saw Helena holding a switch and smiling.

_"Alan and Monica are celebrating a new grandchild...yours. You have to be punished now"_

Rick backed away from the mirror, terror flowing through his veins. "NO, NO, NO!"

At the same time, Elizabeth was checking on Andi and Cameron. As she was walking out of Andi's room with the baby monitor, she heard Rick yelling and went to the attic. Seeing the door was partly open, she went up.

As Rick backed away from the mirror, he heard Helena again, this time from his bed.

_"Our grandson and great-grandson are living on the Quartermaine estate. Alan Quartermaine is taking him away from us. You'll never see them again. Monica can't save you anymore. You shall be punished_" as she held the switch and tapped it in her hand

"NOOOOOO!"

Just then, the front door opened and Lucky came through. Not seeing his wife, he called for her, being careful not to wake up the kids. "Liz, I'm home. Sorry I was running late. I had to process a suspect we busted in a drug raid and it took longer than expected"

Not seeing his wife, he headed up the stairs and looked in on the kids. Seeing the children were asleep, he shut their doors. When he didn't find Elizabeth in any of the rooms upstairs, Lucky's gut instinct told him something was wrong.

At the same time, Elizabeth had entered the attic. She saw Rick yelling at the bed in complete terror. She went to him and reached to tap his shoulder.

Lucky at the same moment called out "Liz? Grandpa?"

Rick heard a sound behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but when she turned around, it wasn't Elizabeth. It was Helena holding the switch above her head. Rick snapped.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" Rick yelled before he punched her in the jaw. Elizabeth went flying backwards from the blow. As she was falling, she hit the left side of her forehead on the top edge of the dresser. She slowly fell to the floor unconscious.

In the upstairs hallway, Lucky heard Rick yell and then a loud THUMP. Hearing the noise coming from the attic, he drew his service pistol and made his way to the attic. When he got up there, he discovered Elizabeth lying on the floor unconscious. Her jaw was red and starting to swell and she had a bleeding laceration above her left eye. Rick was sitting in a fetal position crying on the bed.

Lucky immediately ran to his wife. "Liz? Liz?" She remained unresponsive. He turned and ran to his grandfather. "Grandpa, what the hell happened?!"

It was then he saw Rick's right hand. His knuckles were bloody and starting to swell. Lucky's concern became rage as he grabbed Rick and pushed him to the floor. "Snap out of it, you son of a bitch! What did you do to Liz?!"

Rick remained unresponsive. The cop in him took over as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes, I need an ambulance. My wife has been injured. She hit her head and is unresponsive" Lucky gave his address and hung up after finishing his conversation with the operator. He then dialed another number.

"It's me. I'm sorry to wake you, but Liz had an accident and she has to go to the hospital. Can you come and stay with the kids?" There was a short pause. "No, Rick can't. I can't go into it now. Thanks" Lucky hung up and tried to maintain control as he took off his coat and put it on Elizabeth to prevent shock.

Fifteen minutes later, the paramedics arrived. When the EMTs were working on Elizabeth, Luke arrived with Tracy. Seeing their daughter-in-law unconscious, Luke and Tracy checked on Lucky. "Cowboy, what happened?" Luke asked

Lucky forced himself to be composed. "I came home and heard yelling up here. When I got here, Liz was like this and Rick was crying about Helena. He needs help, Dad. I can't help him anymore" Lucky's steely composure crumbled.

Luke felt his anger begin to boil. "Tracy, stay with Lucky for a second. I'll be right back"

Tracy saw her husband's anger. "Luke -" but Luke was already walking before she could stop him. He made his way to Rick, who was sitting mesmerized by the sight of Elizabeth on the floor, regret written all over his face.

"Rick, you went through hell courtesy of that vampire queen Helena Cassadine. You are certainly allowed to grieve, to shout at the heavens, and be given consideration for all that you have been through. But your suffering has now begun to spill over into the lives of my children...your grandchildren. Because of you, Nikolas's future mother-in-law had to be hospitalized. Now, you've hurt your other grandson's wife"

Luke breathed. "My son is still in shock right now with all his concern about his wife, and rightfully so. But eventually, he's going to have to decide what to do next. As his father, I'm going to help him in any way possible. You need professional help. If you don't get it by tomorrow, I'm going to strongly encourage Liz and Lucky to file assault charges against you. Jail is not a pretty place, Rick"

Luke exhaled again to calm himself. "Find another place to stay tonight. Tracy and I are staying here with the kids" He thought for a moment, and then continued. "I want you to think about Laura. What would Laura advise you to do?"

Rick stood shell-shocked as Luke turned around to join Tracy and an upset Lucky. A few moments later, he began to cry as the EMTs took Elizabeth out of the attic. He then looked out the window and saw the ambulance leaving. Just then, he saw Helena outside the house looking up in the window at him, smiling. Rick began to feel terror again as he hurriedly packed a few things. After packing his bag, he ran out of the attic and fled out of the house. He got into his car and drove off into the night. _

**4:00 am**

Amy Vining entered Monica's room and noticed Alan and Monica soundly asleep in her bed, lying on their right sides, with Alan spooning her and his arms around her. She also noticed they were holding hands in their sleep and smiled to herself.

She was one of some who got to observe their marriage throughout the years, good times and bad. Amy would never admit this to anyone, but as dysfunctional as the Drs. Quartermaine were, she envied them for finding each other and staying together no matter how many obstacles were thrown their way and hoped even at her age she would someday find someone who would invoke the passion in her that Alan and Monica inspired in each other, even after over 30 years together. Thinking about Alan and Monica over the years made Amy think about Rick, which led to thinking about Elizabeth Spencer.

She knew that Monica would want to know about Elizabeth, who was now resting comfortably in a room after her accident at home, but figured it would be better if Alan or Emily told her. Realizing then that neither Alan nor Emily knew at this point either, she made an effort to keep that info to herself for the time being.

Seeing Alan and Monica as they were, she hated to wake her, but knew she had to for her medication. Amy quietly walked over to the bed with the medication tray and gently shook Monica's shoulder. "Monica. It's time for your meds"

Monica woke up gently while Alan continued to sleep. "You don't have to whisper, Amy. Alan could sleep through a tornado, but can you help me? My hands are occupied"

"Sure" Amy gave Monica her pills and gave her some water. "I really hated to wake you. You both looked so cute and peaceful" Amy giggled as Monica rolled her eyes. She thought for a moment, and then continued her thoughts. "Off the record, everyone is glad that you're okay and according to Bobbie, you're missed in the OR and in Cardiology" Amy took the cup when Monica finished and threw it away.

"Thanks, Amy, but I'm sure Dr. Boardman is doing a fine job as Acting Head of Cardiology while I'm in here"

"He is, but you have the human touch, something he lacks big time" Seeing Monica's knowing face, Amy defended herself. "I'm not gossiping it's just my opinion." Noticing Monica's sleepiness, Amy knew it was time to go. "Well, I'm off in a few minutes so I'm going to let you two get some sleep"

Monica looked at Amy and noticed her preoccupation. "Amy, what's wrong? And why are you working the night shift? I thought you were off tonight"

Amy kept her feelings to herself, remembering Monica was a patient at the moment, not a doctor at the hospital. "True enough, Monica, but they were shorthanded and I knew you were here. You've been a good friend to me over the years and I wanted to help you in any way that I could. Not just for good gossip"

Both ladies laughed. "Okay, I'm going to let you sleep. I'll see you later, Monica"

"Night, Amy"

Monica suspected Amy was keeping something from her, but decided it wasn't important as she snuggled back into Alan's embrace and back to sleep, this time turning to face him. Alan's arms had instinctively pulled Monica closer. Monica had just gotten comfortable when she heard Alan's pager go off on the nightstand. Alan continued to sleep, so Monica moved to wake him. She rubbed his cheek and kissed him. "Darling, wake up, you're being paged"

"What?" Alan said groggily.

Monica reached over to get Alan's pager and handed it to him. "You're being summoned, my darling"

Alan looked at the number on the pager. "It's the ER. I have to go" He kissed Monica with gentle passion. "I'll be back soon to keep your feet, and other parts warm" Alan said before he got out of bed and pulled on his suspenders.

Monica was chucking. "Alan Quartermaine, you are bad. Age has not mellowed you one bit"

Alan was sitting on the stool lacing his shoes. He walked over and gave her another kiss while he was putting on his suit jacket. "Yeah, and you love it" He walked over to the door, but turned to her before he left. "I shall return, my love"

Alan stopped at his office and changed into his lab coat. Right after that, he got to the ER, where he saw Amy. "Amy, what's going on?"

Amy handed him a chart. "Six car pileup on the interstate. Drunk driver drove onto the wrong lane and went head on with another car. The car behind that one rear ended the second and so forth. Two were DOA when the state troopers got there. I was about to go home and they called me in, too. Rick is in T-3 and Robin is in T-2" She handed Alan a chart. "This one is in T-1"

"Okay, let's get to it" Alan grabbed the chart and headed to Trauma 1. On his way to the exam room, he saw Lucky talking to the police. He was curious, but knew it would have to wait as he headed to his patient. _

**ER - NINETY MINUTES LATER**

Robin was attempting to resuscitate her patient, a victim of the interstate pile-up. After a fruitless few minutes, she stopped her efforts and whipped off her gloves. "I'm calling it. Time of death, 5:29 am"

A few minutes later, Robin walked out of the room and made notes in the patient's chart. While doing that, she thought back to earlier when Elizabeth Spencer was brought to the ER unconscious by the EMTs. As the attending physician, she ordered an MRI and X-rays, which ruled out serious trauma after she regained consciousness. She only suffered a mild concussion, a laceration above her right eye, and a bruised left jaw, but Robin ordered her to stay overnight for observation.

Robin was told by Elizabeth and Lucky that she tripped and fell down the stairs at their home. However, Robin was Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane's daughter and didn't believe for one moment that was how Elizabeth came by her injuries. She didn't believe that Lucky gave them to her, but her injuries were inconsistent with falling down a flight of stairs. Her inner instincts told her something was very wrong, but had to let it go at the moment as her current patient's death had to be documented for the police.

At the same time, Rick was walking out of Trauma 3 with his scrubs covered in blood and death. He was sleeping in the resident sleep room after being pushed out of the house by Luke when he was paged to the ER 2 hours ago and was relieved that no one knew of his involvement in Elizabeth's accident. He was unaware of Robin's suspicions.

Rick's patient was the driver of the car hit by the drunk driver. He was making notes in the patient's chart. Five minutes later, a couple of orderlies removed the patient's body from the room.

He walked over to Trauma 1, where he saw Alan outside the room making notes in a chart on the nearby platform. Alan's patient was the drunk driver, who escaped with minor scratches. He saw two New York State Troopers walk up to talk to Alan. Suddenly, both troopers turned into Helena. Feeling the need to escape, he turned and walked towards the roof. As he turned the corner, he saw Helena standing by the exit laughing at him.

_"You need to be punished, Dr. Webber"_

"No..." he turned the opposite way and saw Helena again, this time standing with Alan. Simultaneously both repeated "_You're going to lose everything you hold dear. You need to be punished"_

Rick hurried into the men's locker room where he stripped out of his blood soaked scrubs and entered the showers. He stood under the water for a few minutes gathering his faculties. When he felt whole again, he left the shower and changed into clean scrubs. As Rick was leaving the locker room, he saw Helena again, laughing at him. Panic-stricken, he walked away from the locker room.

Rick didn't know where his legs were taking him until he got to ICU. He turned to the security guard working, but his face morphed into Helena's. The security guard turned back to the nurse he was flirting with at the Nurses station. Rick attempted to keep his composure, but it was getting increasingly difficult as his thoughts went into overdrive.

_"Helena took five years. She took my life away. Alan took away my grandson. I'm not losing Monica, too. I can't" _

He saw the security guard follow the nurse as she did her rounds. When they left his sight, Rick walked over to the deserted Nurses' station. He found the room roster and looked it over. When he found what he was looking for, he put it back and headed for his destination.

At the same time in ER, Alan finished up briefing the state troopers on the condition of the drunk driver. He sent the blood samples to the lab for BAL testing and made a quick notation in the patient's chart. After giving the chart to the charge nurse, he signed out and left ER to return to Monica's room for a few hours of sleep, confident that she was safe with the extra security guard on the ICU floor. _

Monica was resting comfortably in her room when she heard her door open. "I wondered when you were going to come back and see me, Sexy" Monica said without opening her eyes. "This bed was getting pretty lonely without you"

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Monica woke up startled. Rick was entering the room with a hopeful look on his face, heading towards her bed. As Rick reached her bed, images flashed through her head. A wicker picnic basket. The hospital roof. Her telling off Rick. Rick grabbing her wrist and her falling down right before she hit the first step. The events of her accident came back with a vengeance and she felt nausea and anger all rolled into one as she stared down Rick. "Rick, get the hell away from me"

Rick's face took a look of contriteness as he walked to her left side and held her hand. Monica struggled to free her hand, but was still very weak as Rick's grasp overpowered her fight. "Monica, I'm so sorry about what happened. I was just trying to stop you from leaving. You were making such a big mistake. Alan is not right for you"

"Rick, Alan is the man I love, not you"

Rick looked to Monica as if he was in another world. "I know I've been off since we came back from Russia. All I need to get better is you in my life. We need to get things back to where they were before Alan messed it up. I know you didn't mean what you said on the roof about us"

Monica's anger was tinged with fear as she saw the faraway look in Rick's eyes. Her attempts to reach her call buttons proved unsuccessful because of the cast on her right hand. She tried to mask her fear with a steel demeanor as she replied "I meant every word I said, Rick Webber. We are finished. I'm a married woman."

Rick looked at Monica as one would look patiently to a child. "No, you didn't, Monica"

Rick held Monica's hand tighter as she attempted to weakly struggle. He then began to take off her wedding rings. "Now, we need to get these chains off of your fingers. I'll be getting you new ones soon, so don't you worry"

At the same time, Alan was returning from working the ER. He looked around for the security guard he ordered on the floor while Monica was here and was annoyed when he saw the guard flirting with the med nurse at the med cart. Alan decided to check on Monica before giving the guard the riot act. As he walked around the corner headed towards Monica's room, he heard her yell out.

"_Damn it, Rick, stop it. Let me go_"

Alan ran to the room. When he opened the door, he saw Rick yanking on his wife's left hand and raced over to aid his wife. He grabbed Rick by his scrub shirt and ripped him away from her, then punched him in the eye, landing Rick in the chair. "What the hell are you doing in here, you son of a bitch?! Get away from her!"

He lifted Rick again and punched him in the jaw, causing Rick to sail with a thump on the floor. Rick lifted something to his mouth and Alan saw they were Monica's wedding rings. Realizing Rick's intentions, Alan grabbed the rings before he could swallow them. Tossing the rings onto the table, he picked up Rick by his shirt and held him up to the wall.

Rick struggled, but was no match for Alan, who overpowered him in height and strength. "What the hell are you doing in here? I told you to stay away from her."

Rick saw pure hatred as Alan's eyes became coal black. Helena then appeared in his eyes making Rick's panic level fill throughout his system, causing him to lose his grip on control. "I-I need her. All I know is I'm going to lose it completely if I don't get her back. If you wouldn't have stolen her away all those years ago, we would still be together. She just needs to realize that we're meant to be together because I will be damned if I let you and Helena win."

Alan looked at Rick, desperately trying to control his temper. "No, you chose Lesley all those years ago. You gave up your rights to Monica when you made that choice. You chose Lesley again years later and married her. Monica was free and clear when I came into the picture. We have three children, grandchildren, and a lifetime together. You two had a romance and engagement during med school and an affair, while you BOTH were married. It doesn't even compare"

Alan exhaled to calm himself down before he continued, noticing Rick's panic for the first time. He looked into Rick's eyes and did not see the arrogance of old, but a panic-stricken fear that looked like it could cripple a man. He realized at that moment that Rick was not his rival, but a man who inner soul was being driven by demons, probably from his five year ordeal with the Cassadines.

"I can't imagine what hell Helena Cassadine and Pierce Dorman put you through all those years in St. Petersburg. You're an excellent cardiac surgeon, Rick, and I don't want to lose you on my staff. As much as I am loathing admitting this, you're also a caring human being. However, your relentless pursuit of my wife is really pissing me off. Get some professional help, pull yourself together, and get a life. Stay away from Monica. If you ever approach her outside of professional reasons again, or if I think you're going to, I will come after you. I can't guarantee you'll be standing when all is said and done. This is your get out of jail free card, Rick Webber. I suggest you use it."

Alan moves Rick by his shirt around and shoves him to the floor. "Now get the hell out of my wife's room before I change my mind."

Rick got up from the floor. "I'm sorry, Monica", whose only response was a stony stare. He walked out of the room defeated.

Alan walked over to the table where he threw Monica's wedding rings. He picked it up and took them to a grateful Monica. "Allow me." He placed them back on Monica's left ring finger and kissed them. He continued to stand as he held her hand.

"Thank you, Prince Charming for your timely entrance."

"You're welcome, Fair Maiden" as he bent down and kissed her lips. _

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Alan and Monica were sitting back in Monica's bed, snuggling. Her head was on his chest with her arms around him while Alan's right arm was around Monica. He bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Alan, what do you think is going on with Rick?"

Alan held his wife tighter. "I don't know, Monica. All I know is he's not the same Rick we've always known. There's a haunted look in his eyes. I just hope he helps himself before he hurts someone else, or himself."

Monica looked up to Alan. "My knight in shining armor. I love you"

"I love you, too" Alan said before the two engaged in a long, loving kiss. As they continued to kiss passionately, a knock was heard at the door. Alan and Monica looked, still holding each other tightly. There stood Emily, AJ, and Jason. Even Jason was smiling at their parents.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Sorry we interrupted, like that's a big surprise." AJ said as Emily and Jason walked ahead of him. "I saw these two wandering around and thought you might like to see them, too"

"Hi Monica" Jason said as he stood by the bedside.

"Hi Mom, how are you feeling?" Emily said as she took her hand.

"I'm good. Dr. Drake said I can go home later today if I promised to take it easy, which shouldn't be a problem with your father hovering about" Monica said to everyone's laughter, even Jason's.

Outside the doors, Rick Webber listened to the Quartermaine family laugh together and felt a twinge of jealousy tinged with sadness. Seeing the security guard nearby, he left ICU and headed for home. _

After AJ, Emily, and Jason left, Alan came back over and sat by his wife. He took her hand lovingly as both carried worried looks on their faces.

"Alan, I can't believe what happened to Elizabeth"

"Neither can I, but from Emily told us, she's going to be okay. Lucky is taking her home tonight and the kids are staying at the mansion with Luke and Tracy." Both looked to the other and laughed, each knowing the other's thought. Alan voiced it out loud. "Who would have pictured my sister Tracy a devoted grandmother?"

"Probably the same people who pictured her happily married to Luke Spencer." Monica retorted as both began to convulse in laughter with Monica holding her side from laughing so hard. After a few moments, Monica came to a realization. "Alan, do you realize that our home has become overrun with Spencers and grandchildren?"

Alan smiled at his wife. "I do. For a long time, our home was the place of constant battles, gracious manners, and old money. It still has the constant battles, but now, it has loud, boisterous children running afoot. Yesterday when I ran home for a shower and a change of clothes, I saw that Spencer had toys all over the lawn and was making mud pies and tearing up the lawn by the gatehouse. Michael was over playing basketball with Nikolas. With the exception of you, I never saw a more beautiful sight. I never want to go back to gracious manners and old money."

"I don't either. It's so….boring. I like having our children and grandchildren all over the place, destroying the lawn"

Alan laughed, but sobered up at the mention of their children. "I hate to put a damper on the moment, but what do you want to tell the children regarding Rick's visit this morning?"

Monica's mood also sobered at the mention of Rick. "Nothing for now, Alan. Spencer became a member of our family less than 48 hours ago. I don't want to cast a pall over this magnificent weekend."

"We still need to tell them, Monica"

"I know, Alan. Tomorrow, you and I can tell them together. This weekend should be about Nikolas, Emily, and Spencer."

Alan kissed his wife's forehead. "You're right, it is about them, but I don't know if Rick's going to agree. If he starts something, I'll do my best to remain on my best behavior. If Nikolas asks me about Rick and the wedding, what should I tell him?"

Monica closed her eyes and exhaled. "I don't know right now, Sweetheart. How about we cross that bridge when we get to it? You must be exhausted after working late, then being paged to the ER in the middle of the night, so how about this. You get some rest in your office, take a shower and shave, go be COS for a while, and then get me out of here!"

Alan smiled as he leaned over and kissed his wife. "If you promise to rest, I'll do the same and talk to Patrick later about when we can get you out of here. I have a little surprise planned for you."

Monica saw the gleam in his eye. "Alan Quartermaine, what do you have up your sleeve? You know I hate surprises"

Alan smiled. "Yes, but you're going to love this one." He put the call button next to her. "See you later" He kissed her on the lips and then walked out the door.

As he headed towards the elevators, he saw the security guard, who paled when he saw Alan lumbering towards him with anger in his eyes. He moved away from the nurse he was talking to. Alan stopped in front of the guard and the nurse, who was the same one the guard was flirting with earlier.

"I will be talking to your superior today regarding the events of this morning and your actions. Stop by his office before you leave here today."

Alan then turned to the nurse. "I will also be talking to Audrey Hardy regarding your actions this morning. If you both were paying attention to the patients and not each other, my wife might not have been accosted this morning. Dereliction of duty is not something I take lightly with any patient"

He walked away from ICU and pushed the button for the elevator. He entered and turned around. As the doors were closing, Alan muttered to himself.

"Rick, I'm giving you a chance. You better not screw it up or you're a dead man" _

Rick was walking in the park trying to temper his nerves. He stopped on a park bench and sat down. Across the way, a group of children were playing and the day was looking to be a sticky one. The events of the previous few days played in his mind over and over as he watched the children play and he grew increasingly panic-stricken.

_"Alan Quartermaine is going to take it all away from you. First Monica, then your grandson and great-grandson. Now you need to be punished."_

_ "You're going to lose everything you hold dear. I will never be yours again." _

_ "Our grandson and great-grandson are living on the Quartermaine estate. Alan Quartermaine is taking him away from us. You'll never see them again. Monica can't save you anymore. You shall be punished_"

_ "I said get away from her, or else you're going to fall a lot further than Monica did!" _

_ "Your actions a few days earlier caused Nikolas's future mother-in-law to be hospitalized. Now, your actions have injured your other grandson's wife." _

_ "You destroy everyone that you love, Dr. Webber. You deserve to be alone."_

_ "I want you to think about Laura. What would Laura advise you to do?"_

_ "Get some professional help, pull yourself together, and get a life. Stay away from my wife. If you ever approach her outside of professional reasons again, or if I think you're going to, I will come after you. I can't guarantee you'll be standing when all is said and done. This is your get out of jail free card, Rick Webber. I suggest you use it."_

_ "You need professional help"_

_ "I think what happened to you because of Helena and Daniel Craig affected you more than just physically. It's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It can be treated, but you need to talk to someone"_

Rick took his head in his hands and began to cry. "Oh God, why won't this nightmare end?"

After crying for a while, he continued to watch the children playing in the park. After what seemed like eternity, his face was overtaken by a sense of peace, as if he had an epiphany. "I know how to make it all better". Rick got up and walked away from the bench, knowing what he had to do.


	16. Chapter 15 - Crisis Point

**MONICA'S HOSPITAL ROOM - 6:00 PM**

Monica was dressed and lying on the bed anxiously tapping her hands against her legs like a drummer. She was anxious to leave and see Alan's surprise. "Damn it, Alan, where are you? I'm going nuts in here"

Just then, Alan entered the room pushing a wheelchair. Monica noticed he changed from his Armani suit into a pinstriped button-up shirt and casual pants. He was followed by Patrick Drake, who remained by the end of the bed.

"Monica, I must go through this spiel, so bear with me, please. No work for one week. Then part time for another two weeks. I want to see you at the end of those three weeks for testing. Unfortunately, you're stuck with the cast on your wrist for 4 weeks. When the cast is removed, we will have to do some tests, but barring major complications, you should be clear to perform surgery. You can resume normal non-work related activity at your own pace, but please don't push it."

Monica looked to Patrick impatiently. "I have slept most of yesterday and this afternoon and feel absolutely fine. I've listened to your instructions and understand them, so may I go home now please, Patrick?"

Patrick flashed a smile that reminded Monica of Noah. "Yes, Monica, you are now officially discharged from my care."

Monica looked to the wheelchair with distain. "Is that monstrosity really necessary, you guys?"

Alan looked to his wife. "I could pull rank and ask Patrick to keep you here for another day of rest….."

Patrick joined in holding up a sheet of paper. "I could tear up these discharge instructions…."

Monica's tune changed as she looked to her husband flirtatiously. "Hey, a chariot being pushed by a handsome man. What could be better?"

Alan chuckled. "I thought you would see it that way. Come Darling so I can give you that surprise I mentioned earlier."

Monica got into the wheelchair. "Alan, you know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but like I said earlier, you're going to love this one" Alan said as he pushed Monica out of the room. Patrick listened to their bickering as it continued down the hall, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

_ "What is it, Alan? I noticed you changed your clothes since I saw you last"_

_ "Woman, be patient! You'll get it soon" _

When he could no longer hear the Quartermaines, he let loose his contained laughter. "I thought Robin and I were bad" He sputtered as he laid his head against his hand.

Twenty minutes later, Alan and Monica were in Alan's car driving down Harborview Road nearing the mansion. "Come on, Alan just give me a clue….." Monica pleaded

Alan was amused at his wife's persistence. "Fine, it involves something from your past, us alone, and being away from the house tonight. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Determined to find out her husband's surprise, Monica leaned over and began to nibble on Alan's neck while her left hand slid down his inner thigh, causing Alan to inhale sharply. "Alan, my love, what's my surprise?" Monica said while nibbling Alan's neck.

All Alan could mutter was a weak "Monica..."

Enjoying her husband's reaction, she slid her hand further inside his inner thigh. When her hand reached its destination, she felt Alan's enjoyment to her touch. When they arrived at the mansion Alan, in his excitement over his wife's machinations, almost ran the car into the front gates of the Quartermaine estate. While waiting for the gates to open, he calmed himself down enough to grab a handkerchief from his console. He formed a blindfold and tied it over Monica's eyes as the gates opened.

"Alan, you are getting kinkier in your old age" Monica laughed.

"I like your thinking, Darling, but this is for your surprise."

When the blindfold was secure, Alan drove up the driveway. He pulled into the garage, put the car into gear and turned it off. He went to the opposite side, and led Monica from the front seat and out of the garage. After a few seconds of walking, Alan stopped her in the driveway. "Are you ready for your surprise, Monica?"

"Yes, my love"

Alan removed the blindfold. When Monica saw her surprise, she almost keeled over from shock. Parked in the driveway with a big white bow wrapping the hood was a restored 1972 candy red apple Mercury Cougar convertible with a white leather interior.

"Omigod….Alan, it looks just like -"

"The one you owned that got totaled right after you graduated from med school."

Monica turned to Alan with love in her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered! Oh my gosh, Alan…I just don't believe it….how did you find this car?"

"Right after you woke up, I wracked my brain to come up with a surprise that would knock your socks off and that would be fun for both of us. Then I remembered the story that you told me of having a Cougar and how upset you were when it was wrecked. So I did some research Friday before I came to be with you and found this car in some small town in Michigan. I recruited AJ and Keesha into flying out yesterday morning first thing to check it out and drive it back last night."

"Is that why AJ looked so tired when he came to see me this morning?"

"Yes, Darling. AJ and Keesha were going to drive the car back through Canada, but when they got to the border in Port Huron, Customs wouldn't let them take it over the Canadian border because they only had the temporary paperwork. The official paperwork couldn't be processed until tomorrow. We wanted to get it back in time for you when you came home from the hospital, so he and Keesha drove it back through Ohio and Pennsylvania, getting back about an hour before he came to visit you."

Monica had tears in her eyes. "Poor AJ, no wonder he looked exhausted. Where is he now?"

Alan chuckled. "Probably sleeping soundly at Keesha's. When I walked AJ, Emily, and Jason to the elevator in ICU, he said he was going there because he wouldn't get any peace here, not that I can blame him"

Monica leaned into her husband. "Okay, you knocked my socks off. Now, how will this car be fun for us?"

Alan put his arms around her carefully from behind. "Well, not that we're old fogies by any means, but we're getting older and think that on occasion it would be fun to revisit the early days together."

Monica turned to Alan uneasily. "Of throwing things at each other and attempted murder?"

Alan laughed, followed by Monica. "No, woman! Of before we met, back in the days of hanging out with friends, dating, etc, etc. Remembering our youth can be an exciting thing. You remember old hangouts, old memories"

Monica turned to her husband "Old lovers", which was greeted by a laugh from Alan.

"Yes, that's true. But the only old lover I want to revisit my youth with is you, Monica."

"Same here, Alan. But we're not old lovers, at least I don't consider us that." Monica turned to look at the car again. "I still can't believe you remembered something I told you about once when we were dating..."

"Our second date if memory serves…"

Monica laughed "...after all these years. This has to be the best surprise you have ever given me."

Alan smiled a sneaky smile. "Oh, it's not over yet."

Monica greeted with another sneaky smile. "Oh, pray tell, Dr. Quartermaine, what are you up to?"

"Well, Dr. Quartermaine." He held Monica closer, kissing her casted right hand. "It's supposed to be a beautiful night tonight. I was thinking if you're up to it, of taking a drive in your new car, having a late night picnic at a secluded spot….."

Monica laughed, but then took on a mock serious tone. "Alan Quartermaine, are you suggesting we go to Lookout Point? The place we forbid the boys and Emily to go to when they were younger because the teenagers also called it _Make Out _Point?"

"Where we know our children probably went anyway" Alan retorted as he pulled Monica even closer to him. "You know, we were heading towards something when we almost collided into the gate earlier. How about we continue that thought at Lookout Point? We can go enjoy the sunset...the stars...a sparking cider picnic because of your restrictions...strawberries...each other. No worrying about the hospital, the children, the grandchildren, you know who from this morning….."

Monica giggled and held her husband tighter with her left arm. "Oh I'm definitely up for it. I have had enough rest and sleep to last a lifetime. It sounds like fun if you don't mind a one-armed companion."

Alan laughed his sneaky laugh. "It has never stopped us before..."

"Since you put it that way, let's go. I'll even let you drive the car first."

Alan and Monica hurried towards the Cougar. As Monica removed the bow from the hood, Edward came out of the house. "Good heavens, you two. First, Alan almost crashes the car into the front gate like an idiot, and then you take off again in this...death trap?"

Edward started to gesture wildly with his hands. "She just got home from the hospital and needs to rest. Don't you two have the decency to greet your family first before you act like a pair of hormonal teenagers?"

Edward got closer to the couple. "Are you aware that Tracy and that cretin husband of hers spent last night at the Spencer house because of your ex-lover, Monica? They have Lucky and Elizabeth's children here right now. Plus that damn cat of yours acts like she owns this place, sitting in _my_ chair and giving me a hateful look when I kicked her out of it to read my paper."

Monica exhaled. "I have had enough rest in the last two days and have been restricted away from work for a week, plus I'm a doctor, Edward, so I know when I need to take it easy. Concerning my family, when Emily visited me, she told me about Elizabeth, who is doing fine and will be released from the hospital later tonight. She also told me that after ensuring Elizabeth was going to be okay, Nikolas took Spencer to see Lesley and Laura and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Emily came by this morning because she's working an ER shift tonight and needed to rest beforehand because she is still suffering from the morning sickness from carrying YOUR great-grandchild. AJ and Jason also visited this morning, so I've seen my children already."

Just then noises came from the pool area that attracted all three Quartermaines' attention. First they heard a child's giggling, followed by a loud "LLLUUUKKEEE!" followed by a gigantic splash and a child's uproarious laughter. Both Alan and Monica laughed, pretty sure who made the gigantic splash.

Monica turned back to Edward. "From the noises coming from the pool, Luke, Tracy, and the kids are occupied and I can see them later. Concerning Persephone, she's a cat, so get over it. And last, but not least, hello, Edward"

She clung tighter to her husband and got a flirtatious smile. "Now that we have greeted the family, my husband and I are going to Lookout Point and continue what we started in the car before we almost crashed it into the front gate"

Alan chuckled at Edward's disgusted face as Monica turned to her husband and put her left arm around him. "Come, my lover. Let's go be hormonal teenagers and christen my new car" As they walked by Edward, she goosed Alan in front of Edward, sending him reeling back into the house muttering to himself about people needing to act their ages.

Alan opened the passenger side door for Monica. He goosed her behind as well, making her laugh as she got into the car. Alan hurried into the driver's side. He started the car, and in a final gesture to annoy Edward, squealed the tires as he tore out of the driveway and down the road while Monica was screaming with laughter. _

**LUCKY AND ELIZABETH'S HOUSE - 8:00 PM**

Rick walked into the house. With a sense of calmness, he went upstairs to Lucky's bedroom, where he searched the drawer by the nightstand. Finding what he needed, he took two objects out of the drawer and set them on the bed. After he made sure he had all that he needed, he shut the drawer. On his way out of the bedroom, he passed a photograph of Luke, Laura, Lucky, Nikolas, Emily, Elizabeth, Lulu, and Spencer. The photo was taken at Luke and Laura's vow renewal several months earlier before Laura slipped back into her catatonia. Rick picked up the photograph and cried as he rubbed his finger over Laura's face. He took it with him as he then headed out the door and walked towards the attic.

When he made it upstairs, he put the items down on the bed and took out a box from under the bed. Out of the box, he pulled out a stack of photographs and a notebook. Finding a pen nearby, he began writing.

"_Dear Elizabeth, please forgive me for what I've done_." _

**TWO HOURS LATER **

Indian Summer burned a humid summer heat onto the night. The trees were beginning to show their fall colors as the moonlight cast its shadow over them, illuminating them with a glow of iridescence. Beyond the cliff gave a panoramic view of Port Charles lit up by lights.

Giggles could be heard intermingled with moans in the back seat as the Five Satins's _In The Still Of The Night _played on the radio of the convertible. A large wicker picnic basket was lying in the front seat with a bottle of sparkling cider half full in ice. Two glasses lay in the ice bucket on either side of the bottle. A woman's blouse was thrown onto the steering wheel. Other items were hanging off of the front seats and a large shirt was thrown on the back end.

After a few moments, Alan and Monica came up for air, with Alan leaning back on the seat and Monica cuddled up next to him, both a little out of breath.

"Well, Dr. Quartermaine" Monica got a 100 watt grin on her face. "I have to admit, you were right"

Alan smiled while playing with Monica's hair. "Yeah, about what?"

"Revisiting one's youth can be fun sometimes, even with only one arm" as Monica held up her right wrist and Alan laughed. The final strains of the Five Satins gave way to Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling In Love _began to play.

Alan kissed the top of her head. "Only with you, Darling"

They both sit for a few minutes, enjoying their closeness as the strains of _Twilight Time _took up when _Can't Help Falling In Love _ended and cut through the stillness of the night. Monica finally broke the silence. "Alan, do you ever sit in wonder at us?"

Monica became serious as she continued as Alan listened while playing with her hair. "Over thirty years ago, I was divorced and swore I would never marry again. But instead, we met and married in a whirlwind courtship. We argued constantly and still do, you tried to kill me twice, we had affairs on both ends, I thought our oldest son was fathered by another man, you conceived a child with another woman, I kicked your family out of the house and forced you to stay over Kelly's, you married Lucy Coe, I was sued for sexual harassment, you got hooked on pills, and we did other horrible things to each other, and yet, we're still together. Why do you think that is?"

Alan smiled and lifted Monica's head until her eyes met his. "Because we are connected to each other heart and soul." Alan gently caressed her cheek. "Because we love each other inside and out and that is something that will never change, much like the fact that we will always fight."

As they both laughed, Alan continued. "Monica, you're the mother of my children and the grandmother of my grandchildren. Even when we are as old and ornery as Father, I will still think that you're the sexiest woman that God ever put breath in."

Monica lifted herself so she was eye level with Alan as the strains of _Lay Lady Lay _began to play and looped her left arm around his neck while playing with his hair with her casted right hand. "Alan Quartermaine, we have both changed physically. You are a few pounds heavier than when I met you. Gravity has become my enemy as a few things have sagged since we met."

Alan laughed as Monica continued her thoughts. "You are the father of my children and the grandfather of my grandchildren. Someday, you'll be the great-grandfather of my great-grandchildren, if we make it that far without killing each other" Both of them laughed before Monica continued.

"But no matter what happens, you are still the sexiest and most handsome man all over. No one brings out the passion in me like you do, even after more than thirty years. You make me feel like the sexiest woman alive."

She inched closer to Alan until their lips were barely touching. "And I have to say, sitting naked with you in the back of this convertible on this beautiful night, makes me want to show you why I will never love another like I love you."

Monica moved in for a kiss that Alan quickly turned passionate. After a few moments, he lowered her back onto the back seat of the car as Bob Dylan's words of love commingled in the air with sounds of heavy breathing and moans of "_Oh Alan_" _

**LUCKY AND ELIZABETH'S HOUSE**

Rick finished writing a letter. He placed it in an envelope and lay by a photograph of Monica and himself when they were younger on the bed. He had written letters to all his grandchildren, Liz, Jeff, Monica, Laura, and Lesley. Part of him wanted to write to his sons also, but he wasn't up for it, unsure of what to say.

After ensuring each letter was by the right photograph, he arranged a shower curtain by the wall facing his bed. He picked up the object and photograph he took from Lucky's bedroom and took them with him to the wall with the shower curtain. He sat down, relaxed, and put the photograph facing him on the floor. He picked up the object he took from Lucky's room, made sure it was in working order and braced himself for courage...

As Rick was steadying himself for his task, Lucky was pulling in the driveway with Elizabeth. He helped her out of the car, and then assisted her into the house with one arm and carrying her stuff into the house for her with the other.

As they got to the door, Lucky stopped her. "Liz, I have something I want to say before we go in"

Elizabeth looked at Lucky earnestly. "What is it, Lucky?"

He put her overnight bag down and took both of her hands as he led her to the porch swing. "Liz, when I saw you on the floor in the attic, looking so fragile, I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"But Lucky -"

"Liz, let me finish, please, okay?" He squeezed her hand and exhaled for courage. "While I was waiting in the ER to see if you would be okay, I had a lot of time to think. I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want Cameron, Andi, you, and I to be a family. Liz, I hurt you so much with the pills that you turned to Jason. You didn't tell me about that night to keep me from getting hurt. I realize that now."

He exhaled again, beginning to lose his nerve, but he looked into his wife's eyes and knew he could continue. "When you've recuperated from last night, I want to be your husband again, Liz, in every sense of the word, if you'll let me."

Elizabeth looked to the man she loved since she was a teenager. "Yes, Lucky. I want you to be my husband again."

They moved in for a kiss to erase the months they were apart. Just as their lips touched, they heard a gunshot from the attic. Startled, they both ran into the house, where Lucky drew his service pistol.

"Liz, stay here and dial 911" Lucky ordered before he headed upstairs. Approaching carefully with his weapon drawn, he cleared every room until he got to the attic. Feeling a sense of dread, he slowly went up the stairs and saw a devastating sight.

"Oh my God, Grandpa!"


	17. Chapter 16 - Memorial

**Thanks for all the kudos I have been receiving for YBTM. Keep up with the reviews...this is how I know I am doing something right...LOL**

**September 13 **

Nikolas and Emily were standing stoically as he finished spreading the ashes into the water. All the couples in attendance stood together, solemn faces for the occasion.

Elizabeth and Lucky had their arms around each other's waists in a show of love. She still sported a bruise on her jaw from her accident a few days earlier. Both held each other tighter, grateful to have found their way back to each other.

Lulu and Spinelli stood next to Lucky and Elizabeth. Lulu, knowing how uncomfortable her boyfriend was, squeezed his hand. It's then at that moment she realized she loved him, but didn't know how to tell him, afraid to scare him off.

Spinelli squeezed her hand back. He was wearing another ill-fitted suit with his hat. He was still in disbelief that the Blonde One wanted to be with him. He was in love with her, but didn't want to freak her out.

Nikolas turned back to his siblings. His other family members were unable to attend due to illness.

"Thank you for coming." Nikolas hesitated as he held back tears. "He was a great man and he deserved to be honored as such. Now, I would like to take a moment for a prayer as we remember him" He nodded to a bagpipe player, who blew the beginning notes to _Amazing Grace _as everyone bowed their heads in silence.

**It's short I know but it's by design to set things up for the finale! Soon Part 3 of my Q series will be published. A Part 4 is in the works, too. Thanks for all the reviews. A heads up though, if you review as a guest I can not reply back so when possible sign in when reviewing so I am give my thanks for your time.**


	18. Chapter 17 - A Quartermaine Wedding

**Sorry for the wait...working on Bones Fanfic also along with planning my wedding next month. I appreciate all the kudos and reviews on this story. It lets me know that I am doing something right...keep it up.**

**I don't own the GH populace...just borrow from time to time.**

**September 15**

** QUARTERMAINE ESTATE**

Everyone began entering the back lawn of the estate for the wedding reception. After everyone arrived, Nickelback's _Far Away _began to play as Emily and Nikolas danced their first dance as husband and wife. The guests watched with admiration of the evident love between the newlywed Cassadines.

Alan was holding Monica from behind with his arms around her as they gently sway to the music. He kissed the top of her head and nibbled on her ear as Monica giggled. AJ and Keesha noticed his parents and smiled. Tracy also noticed and rolled her eyes, but stopped at Luke's withering glance.

When the song ended, Nikolas took the microphone and announced Emily's pregnancy to the stunned attendees. People walked up to the newlywed couple and offered their congratulations. Edward and Tracy became apoplectic at the announcement, while Luke was laughing at their reactions.

Noah, Bobbie, AJ, Keesha, Sam, and Jason migrated to Alan and Monica. After offering their congratulations, Noah and Bobbie left the Quartermaines. Seeing this, Edward and Tracy stormed over to Alan and Monica while Luke stayed behind shaking his head.

Jason saw them coming first. "Uh, Alan, Monica, Tracy and the old man are coming over and they don't look too happy"

Monica turned, saw them, and turned back to her son. "You're right, they don't. Oh well."

Edward arrived ahead of Tracy and tapped Alan's shoulder. When Alan and Monica turned around, they got it with both barrels.

"How could the bride and groom announce this news to everyone now!?" Edward bellowed

Tracy flipped her hair. "Why didn't the happy couple wait until after the honeymoon to blurt out this blessed event?"

Alan looked to his father. "I thought you were excited about this"

Edward was momentarily speechless, but recovered. "Of course I am happy for my granddaughter and her husband. But a pregnancy is NOT something to announce at one's own wedding reception. Everyone is going to know she got pregnant BEFORE the wedding." Alan rolled his eyes as Edward continued. "For goodness sake, Alan, didn't you two instill some sense of propriety in your children?"

AJ almost spit out his punch in shock at his grandfather's comment, while Keesha, Jason, and Sam started giggling.

Monica looked at her father and sister-in-law incredulously "What on earth is wrong with you two? This is 2007, not 1907. A new baby is news to share with everyone"

Tracy looked to AJ, Jason, and their girlfriends holding back their laughter. "Just what do you four think is so funny?"

AJ recovered his faculties and got a sarcastic smile. "Aunt Tracy, do you and Grandfather really want to go there?"

Alan shook his head in exasperation at his father and sister. "As a matter of fact, Father, you will be probably be hearing more good news soon, so both of you put a sock in it." thinking of Sam and Jason.

Tim McGraw's _My Little Girl _began to play. Emily walked up behind Alan and tapped his shoulder. "May I have this dance, Dad?"

Alan smiled and bowed to his now married daughter. "For you, Em, anytime" He led her to the dance floor.

Edward turned back to Monica. "What was he talking about?" His eyes suddenly got very large. "Oh my God, Monica, you're not pregnant, are you?"

Monica gave an innocent look as she held back a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Edward"

Jason and Sam gave each other a look, enjoying Monica's torture of Edward. They silently agreed to wait until after the reception to announce her pregnancy.

On the dance floor, Alan and Emily began to dance to Tim's words. Emily's pregnancy had not changed her body much yet, so she was still able to wear Monica's wedding dress with a few slight alterations. "Dad?"

Alan looked at the apple of his eye. "Yes, Em?"

"I sat up in my room in the mansion last night, thinking."

"About what, Sweetheart?"

Emily laughed. "I remembered coming here all those years ago with my biological mom. I was so scared of this place. Grandfather was always yelling at people. You and Mom were either holding hands or arguing. Grandmother was always playing peacemaker. I thought I would be swallowed whole"

Alan chuckled. "Yes, the Quartermaine family has a way of doing that. It's a sink or swim family, and you swam beautifully."

Emily had tears in her eyes. "I was also thinking about how I came to be part of this family. I remembered the day I met you. I remember thinking you were this big, funny giant." Alan laughed. "But I also remember thinking you had the kindest eyes and how I wanted a dad with eyes like yours."

Alan had tears in his eyes he was fighting. "For years, I felt that Monica and your brothers completed me. But I've got to tell you, kiddo. That all changed when Monica and I came over for dinner at your apartment. It was the first time I regretted not having a daughter with Monica. I felt a connection with you that day that has never been broken or even bent"

Emily felt a sense of comfort wash over her. "Remember when I showed you my tarantulas that I had for my science experiment?" as Alan laughed again. "You became my dad that day. My biological father may be part of me genetically, but I only have one Dad. I just hope Nikolas and I can give Spencer and this little one I'm carrying as much love as you and Mom gave me."

"Em, biology may make you some other man's creation, but he missed out. You're my daughter, just like AJ and Jason are my sons. Thanks to Spencer and your other bundle of joy, you've helped make me a grandfather again. You have made me so proud to be your dad."

He pulled his daughter into a hug while continuing the dance. After a moment, Emily pulled out of it. "Dad, I wish Rick could be here for Nikolas like you're here for me. He's being strong, as are Lucky and Lulu, but with everything that has happened this week, losing Rick has hit Nikolas hard."

"I know Em, but Rick is in a better place now"

Later, everyone watched as Emily and Nikolas cut the cake and each took a piece. Nikolas was about to feed Emily when she set her plate down and walked away.

"What? Emily, what are you doing?" Nikolas asked

The attendees watched perplexed, then sighs as Emily walked over to Reginald and took Spencer from his arm. She then brought him back to the cake and gave him a small piece of cake. "Spencer, your job to make sure Daddy doesn't smash the cake in Mommy's face. If he does, you get him with this, okay?"

"Ya ma ma" Spencer garbled as everyone laughed.

Nikolas put on a face of mock hurt. "Don't you trust me, Em?"

"Nikolas, you've been living on the Quartermaine estate for almost a month now. No, I don't!" to further laughter as each fed the other a piece of cake and Nikolas and Emily fed Spencer a piece, receiving "Awww" from members of the audience.

A few hours later, Alan and Monica call Emily and Nikolas over to the end of Lila's rose garden. Alan pulled a small envelope out of his breast pocket when the Cassadines met with them.

"I know that you two canceled your honeymoon because of everything that has happened, but Monica and I have a gift for you." Alan said as he handed them the envelope. Nikolas opened the gift, which was two sets of keys and a set of directions, to his and Emily's puzzlement.

"Keys? Forgive me, Alan but I don't understand"

Alan and Monica looked to each other, then back at their children as Monica smiled and responded. "The first set belongs to the penthouse, which is all yours tonight. It has been arranged so you two can start a honeymoon and enjoy the place tonight like Alan and I do sometimes." Monica put her left arm around her husband while hugging her injured right arm close to her.

Alan picked up where Monica left off. "The second set of keys and the directions are to our cabin upstate. It's secluded, private, and a nice place for a honeymoon. You are to enjoy seven days there without worrying about Spencer or the hospital"

Emily looked at her parents knowingly. "You two are going to spoil him, aren't you?"

"Damn straight" Alan and Monica said simultaneously.

Emily and Nikolas look at each other. Emily looked back at her parents with tears in her eyes and hugged them both. "Thanks, you guys."

Alan held his daughter for a moment. "I'm just sorry you had to contend with a memorial service and a wedding within two days of each other. I just hope this makes up for losing your honeymoon"

Nikolas looked to his father-in-law. "Alan, we can go to the Greek Isles anytime. Alfred served my family for many years. He was a good man and deserved to be honored."

Alfred, the Cassadine butler, was in Scotland driving himself to the airport for Nikolas and Emily's wedding on Sept 10th. He had a heart attack while driving and crashed his car into a tree, killing him instantly. Nikolas was devastated, but stoically took over as executor of his estate since Alfred's family was all deceased. He paid for the cremation and had a small service for Alfred on Spoon Island two days earlier, scattering his ashes in the water, as per Alfred's last request.

Nearby, Tracy and Luke were observing the scene. Tracy had a look of envy at the love Emily had for her parents. "Luke, why is it that Alan and Monica's _adopted_ daughter is gracious and loving to her parents, but my _biological_ sons don't give me the time of day?"

Luke laughed, and then turned to his wife. "Spanky, believe me when I say this. I mean it with complete love for you as Mr. Tracy Quartermaine." He put both hands on Tracy's upper arms so she was facing him. "Because you are a royal pain in the ass"

Tracy was speechless for a second, but couldn't retort as Luke pulled her in a searing kiss witnessed by the society columnist for the Port Charles Herald, who promptly took the photo for the society column.


	19. Chapter 18 - Conclusion

**I don't own the GH populace...just borrow from time to time.**

Emily and Nikolas had already left for Alan and Monica's penthouse, entrusting the care of Spencer to Alan and Monica while they enjoy their honeymoon. Alan was in discussion with Noah, Patrick, and Robin.

Nearby, Elizabeth and Lucky were talking to Monica and Bobbie. Bobbie asked gently. "Lucky, how is Rick doing?"

Lucky squeezed his wife's hand. "He's holding his own. The doctors said he suffered a severe psychotic break and one of the most severe cases of PTSD they had ever seen. The doctors said it will take time, but we're hopeful that someday we'll have our grandfather back."

The night of September 9, Lucky discovered Rick had shot out the antique mirror because he thought he saw Helena. Rick was preparing to commit suicide to end his torment and end what he saw as the pain he was causing when he saw Lucky, who was able to talk Rick into giving him his gun. He had notes written out to Elizabeth, Monica, Lesley and his grandchildren.

Rick was transferred to Rose Lawn Mental Hospital. According to his doctors, the torture he suffered at the hands of Helena Cassadine and Pierce Dorman was physical and psychological. His doctors determined that he was beaten and had sensory deprivation torture whenever Alan and Monica Quartermaine were celebrating a milestone in their lives. When events such as Monica filing for divorce came about, Rick was given privileges and freedoms such as books to read, freedom to walk the grounds of his first prison, and other things. According to his doctors, this conditioned Rick, who still had feelings for Monica, to pursue Monica and keep her away from Alan to prevent further torture. The sensory deprivation was the main reason for Rick's fear of the quiet and dark for extended periods of time.

**QUARTERMAINE ROSE GARDEN – 10:30 PM**

The last guests had left the wedding reception. Alan came to Lila's rose garden carrying a CD player in one hand and a bottle of sparkling cider with two glasses in the other. He saw Monica as she admired Lila's roses. Alan, in turn admired the beauty of his wife.

She was wearing a tank style silk dress of sea green that went to her knees, showing off her legs. She had on a matching set of earrings and necklace that Alan had purchased for her years earlier because they brought out the color of her eyes. Monica wore her hair down because she knew Alan loved it best that way.

Alan was punched in the gut with lust, but was also mixed with a love that enveloped him every time she entered the room. He set down his items on a nearby bench and poured two glasses of the sparkling cider. He walked up to Monica. "I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful than you are at this moment, Mrs. Quartermaine"

Monica, startled, turned around. "Well, thank you, Mr. Quartermaine. You make a rather dashing and sexy father of the bride" she responded as Alan handed her a glass. They clinked glasses and drank. After a moment, Alan took her glass, set both of them down on the bench, and took her hand.

"Well, you may be the mother of the bride, but you're also the sexiest creature on this earth. I can't wait to take you upstairs and show you how much, but first..."

He took her glass of cider and set both of them down. He turned to the CD player, pushed a button, and the beginning strains of Vanessa Williams's _Oh How The Years Go By_ play. He took her hand again and led her to an open area. They held each other close as they swayed to the music, each knowing how prophetic the song was to their life together.

_In our times of trouble  
We only had ourselves  
Nobody else _

The action cut to Nikolas and Emily, who were dancing in the penthouse, swept up in the glory of being Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine again.

_No one there to save us_

_ We had to save ourselves_

The scene faded to Elizabeth and Lucky, who were sitting on their front porch swing with a baby monitor on the arm. Elizabeth was on his lap as they cuddled together and talk.

_And when the storms came through_

_They found me and you_

_ Put back together_

Next, Lulu and Spinelli were running around a playground. They ran to the swings. She sat on a swing and Spinelli sat on the other one. Each started to swing, enjoying the moment together.

_And when the sun would shine_

_ It was yours and mine_

_ Yours and mine forever_

AJ and Keesha are sitting by the lake on the Quartermaine estate. She was wearing his jacket and leaning her back against him as they sat and enjoyed the view of the stars.

_And oh how the years go by _

_ oh how the love brings tears to my eyes_

_All through the changes the soul never dies_

Jason and Sam walked on the docks, arms around each other. They snuggled closer as Jason put his other hand on her abdomen.

_ We fight, we laugh, we cry  
As the years go by_

Tracy watched Alan and Monica from her bedroom window. Luke walked up behind her and put his arms around her from behind. She responded with a small smile as she snuggled closer.

_There were times we stumbled  
They thought they had us down  
But we came around_

Fade back to Alan and Monica, who are swaying to the music, but who have eyes only for each other.

_How we rolled and rambled  
We got lost and we got found  
Now were back on solid ground_

_ We took everything  
All our times would bring  
In this world of dangers  
cause when your heart is strong  
You know you're not alone  
In this world of strangers_

As the song continued, Alan held his wife closer, unable to keep his feelings to himself anymore. "Monica, our life together has not always been easy. It's been a lustful, hateful, raging love affair. If I didn't have you, I couldn't go on. You're my colleague, my critic, my partner, my lover, and my best friend. I love you, Monica Bard Webber Quartermaine Quartermaine"

Monica had tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can add anything to that sentiment. It was exactly how I would describe us and exactly how I feel about you. When I thought you died last February, I thought I had lost a part of me. You're the only one who doesn't take my crap, challenges me, and pushes me to be the best I can be. You know me better than anyone in this world. The sex has always been incredible, too."

Alan and Monica share a laugh. "I think it has gotten better as we've grown older, but I think it's because we have mellowed a bit, grown up and grown together. I love you, Alan Quartermaine, and I always will."

Alan and Monica come together in a kiss filled with love and devotion, but also with a contentment that their love will never fade, but will remain with the same intense passion that started it all over three decades ago.

THE END...SO FAR


End file.
